Finding a Way Back
by QueenBee7
Summary: A story about how Chuck and Blair struggle to make their complicated, passionate relationship work. Set some time in season 2, but not at any specific time. Starts with a real plot, but now it's mostly a series of steamy CB one-shots
1. Bathtub

Chapter 1

Her bathtub was nearly filled to the brim, and Blair was preparing to step into it and let her troubles wash away with the warm water. It had been a stressful week, mostly because of - who else? - Chuck Bass. Yes, she loved him. Of course she loved him. She had loved him, whether she knew it at the time or not, since the night she lost her virginity to him in backseat of his limo. That night, Chuck Bass, the womanizing manwhore, had proved to be incredibly gentle and respectful. He had also managed to make her feel more ecstasy than Nate or Marcus ever could have. She felt a tingling between her legs just thinking about how perfectly he could work her body.

But no. She could not think like that right now. She refused to lose this game. If he didn't want to say those three little words first, then she sure as hell wasn't going to either. She knew how badly he wanted her, and she knew that she was putting him through hell by refusing to say it. Unfortunately, the same could be said of her, but she had no intention of making him any more aware of that than he already was.  
She slid into her bathtub and let the warm water envelop her. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and tried to think about anything but Chuck Bass.

"Well, well. I have to admit, I always love it when you're wet," an unpleasantly familiar voice said, breaking into her reverie. Blair's eyes snapped open, and she looked over to see Chuck leaning against the door frame of her bathroom, eyeing her appreciatively. Much to her chagrin, she felt her heart beat speed up, and that familiar tingling between her legs returned in full force.

"Get out!" Blair cried, trying to cover herself as Chuck sauntered towards her. She reached desperately for her towel, but he snatched it away before she could reach it.

"What's wrong, princess?" Chuck smirked. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He reached a hand forward to stroke the side of her face, but she swatted it away.

"No!" Blair snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you'd changed your mind about saying those three little words yet," he said, trying to focus his eyes on her face instead of her naked body. "I'm becoming... impatient." Impatient was an understatement. He was desperate to fuck her - he grew hard evey time he even thought about her perfect little body. Seeing her completely naked in a bathtub was not helping matters. But no matter how badly he wanted her, he wasn't ready to give up this game just yet. Even more than he wanted to fuck her, he wanted to hear her say that she loved him.

"Well, you're out of luck, because I haven't changed my mind," Blair said defiantly, even though having him this close to her naked body had significantly weakened her resolve.

"That's a shame," Chuck said, trying to keep his cool, even though a very significant part of him was dying to just rip her out of that bathub and fuck her till she was hoarse from screaming his name. He reached out and began stroking her arm, pleased that this time, she didn't stop him. Maybe he was getting to her. "Perhaps there's something I can do to persuade you?" he said huskily, rolling up his sleeve and dipping his hand into the water so that he could stroke her side.

Blair nearly died as she felt his expert hands glide over her hip. "No. No, you can't," she choked out.

He ran his hand over her stomach, coming dangerously close to her mound, which was desperate for his touch. "Are you sure about that?" he breathed, loving the look on her face that proved how badly she wanted him. He slid his hand lower, driving her wild by slowly stroking the oustide of her mound.

"Chuck, please..." she murmured pathetically, and even she didn't know whether she was begging him to stop or to keep going. He slid two fingers inside of her, and she let out a moan. Only Chuck could make her feel like this without even using his dick. He knew her body perfectly, knew exactly what he had to do to make her scream with pleasure. She had never experienced anything that even compared to what he could to do to her.

"Say it, Blair," he whispered. The sight of her open-mouthed, eyes closed, hungering for more of him, was enough to give him a throbbing erection. "Say it, and this never has to stop." He slid another finger inside of her, and she moaned again, adjusting her position so that his fingers went deeper.

"Just fuck me Chuck," Blair pleaded. She was desperate to feel his dick inside of her.

"Not until you say it," Chuck said, although the erection pressing against his pants was telling him that it didn't matter, that he should just give her what they both so desperately wanted. He continued pumping his fingers expertly, praying that she would give in.

"I - I can't," Blair said, and her body hated her for it. "No. I'm not saying it before you."

It took every ounce of self-restraint that Chuck possessed to pull his fingers out of her. Blair whimpered at the loss of contact - she had been seconds away from peaking. "Your loss," he said angrily. "I'll see you in school, Blair." And with that he turned and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Blair alone in the tub, tears streaming down her face. 


	2. Study

Chapter 2

It had been a week since their bathroom encounter, and Chuck and Blair had barely spoken. They acknowledged each other as they passed in the hallways of school, and that was all. Chuck flirted shamelessly with other girls when he knew Blair was watching, and she did her best to pretend as if she wasn't hurt. When he shot her dark, lustful looks across the courtyard, she forced herself to look away, trying not to remember the feel of his fingers pumping in an out of her as she lay in the bathtub. It was not something that she could easily forget.

As she sat in English on Thursday, Blair felt her phone, which she always kept tucked under her skirt during class, vibrate against her thigh. Glancing up to make sure her teacher wasn't paying attention, she slid the phone out from under her skirt and flipped it open. With a jolt that wasn't entirely related to surprise, she saw that the text message she had just received was from Chuck.

"Hope you haven't been too lonely in the bathtub this week, B. -C" Her face flushed with embarrassment and anger as she read his text. He really had some nerve.  
"Go fuck yourself, Chuck." She texted back angrily.  
His reply came a few seconds later. "I'd rather have you do it for me, B." She slammed her phone shut. She wasn't going to respond to a text like that. He was just toying with her, and she refused to let him know he was getting to her, just like he always did. Why, why did he still have so much control over her after everything he had put her through? After all the suffering she had endured because of him, why did her body and heart still crave him? It was incredibly frustrating. She tried to compose herself and direct her attention back to class, but it was a lost cause. Eventually she gave up and channeled her frustration into planning how she could get back at him for so rudely disrupting her during class. She settled on paying him a visit after school, both to tell him off and to prove that she was doing just fine without him. So what if that was completely untrue? He didn't have to know that.

When the school day finally drew to a close, Blair directed her driver to take her directly to the Palace. She was feeling very determined, and she was ready to put this Basshole in his place. She stalked through the lobby of the Palace and waited impatiently for the elevator. As she rode all the way up to Chuck's penthouse suite, she steeled herself for the effect he had on her body every time he was near her. She prayed he wouldn't try anything like he had last week. When she finally arrived in the suite, she was surprised that wasn't seated in his usual spot, sipping scotch like he always did after school. He wasn't in his bedroom either, so she made her way to the study. Here she found him, seated in his desk chair, drink in hand.

He looked up as she entered. "What the hell are you doing here, Blair?"

She had prepared what she would say to him, but she faltered at the sight of the look on his face. His trademark smirk had been replaced by a defeated expression that she had never seen him wear before. It scared her a little. She also noticed that his tie was loosened and his hair was messy - he wasn't nearly as put together as the normal Chuck. She hated herself for it, but she was immediately filled with concern, and her resolve about telling him off lessened significantly. "I - what's wrong?" she said in a small voice.

"Nothing. Answer my question."

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Now you answer my question. What's wrong?"

Chuck eyed her with contempt, but he didn't seem to be able to muster enough effort to argue. Again, she felt scared. "My father... rejected another one of my business proposals. I worked on it for months. I was sure he would love it. But he didn't. Because he doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust his own fucking son."

"I'm so sorry," Blair said weakly. It hurt her to see him in so much pain. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.  
Chuck merely grunted in response, refusing to look at her.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked tentatively.

"You don't have to give me this bullshit about caring, Blair. You can just leave," he said.

"It's not bullshit!" Blair cried, stung by his words.

"Well then get the fuck out. I don't want you here," he hissed. "You only make things worse." It was bad enough that his father didn't trust him - didn't care about him enough - to give his idea a shot. The last thing he needed right now was Blair there, seeing him like this and adding to his torture. Because even through a haze of anger, hurt, and alcohol, the sight of her standing before him, short pleated skirt showing off her long, beautiful legs, made him horny as hell.

She walked towards him slowly, dropping her bag on his desk. "Let me make it better," she said, an idea formulating in her mind. She continued to walk forward until she was standing right in front of him. She put her hands on the arms of his chair, and tenderly kissed his forehead. "I can help," she said, giving him another gentle kiss, this time on the lips. He groaned slightly as she began to plant soft kisses on his neck.

"Stop," he said quietly, but she didn't listen. She pulled his loosened tie off over his head, then unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and kissed the skin beneath it. She continued doing this as she worked her way down his shirt.

"Blair, please... You can't do this to me."

"Do what?" she said innocently. She was now kneeling on the ground between his legs, working on the final button of his shirt.

"You know I can't stop you right now. So please stop torturing me. I'm tired of getting it up for you and never getting any release. It happens much too often," he sighed.

"I don't think that will be a problem," she said softly, looking up at him. His eyes widened slightly. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and kissed the bare skin just above the waistband of his pants. He let out another groan.

"Blair..." he pleaded. He wasn't sure if he should believe this was actually happening, or if he should even let it happen. But the feeling of her feather-light touch as she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped his fly was making it difficult to form a coherent thought. His erection was becoming painful already, and all he wanted was to finally feel what she had been denying him for so long. He lifted his hips obediently so that she could tug down his pants and boxers. She freed his throbbing dick from his boxers, and he groaned as her small, capable hand began to run up and down his shaft. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to absorb every moment of this, loving the feeling of her little hand on his dick.

"Let me make it better," she whispered again. And then, just when he thought it couldn't get any better, she felt her lips close around his tip, and she began to take him into her mouth, her tongue gliding all over his shaft.

He couldn't help himself - he gasped. This was much more than he had expected. He was in absolute ecstasy. "Blair..." he breathed. "Blair." And then he sank into complete, heavenly oblivion. 


	3. Dinner

AN: Hey guys... just wanted to give a little background because I didn't in the first two chapters. This is my first fanfic. I realized it's a perfect way to let out my pent-up frustration about the absence of Gossip Girl, and more importantly, Chuck and Blair, from my life. I'll be updating as frequently as I can (who needs to study for finals, anyway?) Please keep the reviews coming! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Gossip Girl... if I did, Chuck and Blair would be getting it on in every episode.

Chapter 3

Neither of them spoke about the incident in Chuck's study during the next week, but they treated each other differently after that. Blair had seen Chuck in a state of vulnerability that he refused to show to anyone, and he had seen a tenderness in her that she liked to pretend didn't exist. And so, to protect each other and themselves, they didn't mention what had happened. But when they greeted each other in the halls of school, it was with greater warmth, and Blair couldn't help but notice that she hadn't seen him flirting with a single girl all week.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight, B?" Serena said, bouncing over to Blair in the courtyard during their free period and sliding on to the bench beside her. "Mom's been complaining that she hasn't seen you in forever."

Blair smiled. "Sure. Tell Lily I would love to." A week ago, she probably wouldn't have accepted the invitation, because it would have meant being around Chuck. But ever since she had found him in his study last week, so sad and broken, things were different between them. Sweeter. She liked it, a lot. It made her feel as if maybe, some day in the future, things could work out between them. If only he would say those three godforsaken words first.

"Great!" Serena cried enthusiastically. Then she looked down at her phone, which had just vibrated. "Oh, it's Aaron." Blair tried unsuccessfully to hide her to disgust. Fortunately, Serena was too blissed out by whatever Aaron had just texted her to notice the look on her best friend's face. "Sorry B, I have to go. See you at 7?"

"Yeah, sure," Blair said, watching as Serena flitted off. What she saw in that greasy-haired artist, Blair would never know. She stood up to leave and almost walked straight into Chuck.

"Waldorf," he said, inclining his head slightly.

"Bass," she replied. "Looks like I'll be joining you for dinner tonight."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said with his signature smirk.

Blair stepped closer to him, so that her face was inches from his, and allowed her hand to graze his crotch. She heard his breath catch in his throat as he raised his eyebrows. "It seems the van der Bass family just can't get enough of me." And with that, she pranced off, leaving him to fight down an erection and contemplate how he could get his revenge tonight.

* * * * * *

Blair arrived at the van der Bass residence promptly at 7 o'clock that night. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, navy blue dress that cinced at the waist and then fell in loose folds to just above her knees. The scoop neckline showed off just enough skin to tease Chuck without scandalizing Bart and Lily. For Chuck's benefit, she had pinned her hair up loosely so that the nape of her neck, his ultimate weakness, was exposed. Sure, they were being nice to each other now - that didn't mean she couldn't toy with him, right?

"Blair!" Lily cried as Blair emerged from the elevator. Serena's blonde, beautiful mother hurried over and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming, dear."

"Of course, Lily," Blair said sweetly. "Thank you for inviting me." She followed Lily into the dining room, politely answering questions about how she was doing. The rest of the family was already standing around the table.

"Hey B," Serena said as Bart nodded and Eric smiled.

Chuck stepped forward, a mischievous look in his eyes, and lifted Blair's hand to his lips. "Hello, Blair," he said smoothly, as Blair tried not to pay attention to the lingering feeling his kiss had left on her hand. "You're sitting next to me tonight." He gallantly pulled her chair out for her, then took a seat in the chair beside her. Serena and Eric were seated across from them, with Bart and Lily at the heads of the table.

The table fell into an easy conversation, touching on school, college, upcoming events, and the latest Upper East Side news. Every few minutes, out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw with a feeling of great satisfaction that Chuck was gazing at the back of her neck. After the third time she noticed him doing this, she decided it was time to have a little fun. She casually lifted her hand to the back of her neck, pretending to tuck a stray hair into place, then let it fall back into her lap when she heard Chuck choke on his drink. Smiling slightly, she was just about to answer Lily's inquiry about her mother when she felt a hand - his hand - on her the hell was he doing? This had not been part of her plan. She threw him a quick dirty look before returning her attention to Lily.

The furious expression on her face only turned him on more, and so he inched his hand under her dress and up to her mid-thigh, watching with amusement as she struggled to maintain her composure and answer Lily's question in a normal tone of voice. Slowly, he slid his hand to her inner thigh, centimeters away from her core. He smirked to himself at the sound of her sharp intake of breath. He was impressed that she was still able to carry on a conversation with Lily.

So this was how he wanted to play, was it? Blair thought angrily as she felt Chuck's hand move at a cruelly slow pace towards her dampening panties. Well that was just fine. She could play dirty also. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she continued talking to Lily as she lifted her hand from her lap and, under the table, placed it directly on Chuck's groin. The hand on her leg froze, and he choked on his drink again. "Are you alright, Chuck?" Blair said sweetly, turning to him with an expression of mock concern on her face while keeping her hand firmly in place.

"I'm fine," he grunted. Then, with a wicked grin, he began to stroke her mound through her already wet panties. She responded by unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly. Bring it, Bass.

Fortunately, by this point, Lily, Bart, and Eric were too caught up in a new conversation to notice that Blair was turning red and Chuck was breathing more heavily than usual. Serena, on the other hand, was glaring at them suspiciously, but Blair was too distracted to care. Chuck was now rubbing his fingers in circles around her fabric-covered entrance, and she was stroking his shaft through the cloth of his boxers. Neither of them showed any signs of backing down.

"Blair?" Serena said sharply. "Would you come with me for a second? I have a, uh, fashion question for you."

"Of course," Blair said, abruptly pulling her hand out of Chuck's pants and using it to drag his hand out from under her dress. She stood up quickly. "Maybe Chuck could come and provide you with a male's opinion?" she suggested innocently, putting extra emphasis on the word come. Chuck glared at her, struggling to rezip his pants over the massive boner she had just given him.

"No, that won't be necessary," Serena replied assertively. "I just need you." Turning to the rest of the table, she said, "Mom, Bart, if you'll just excuse us for a few minutes."

Lily nodded and waved them on. "Of course," she said, before returning to her conversation with her husband and son.

Serena gave her best friend a significant look and then stalked out of the room. Throwing one last angelic smile at Chuck, Blair turned and followed Serena. 


	4. Overheard

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! They make writing so much more fun. Sorry that this chapter is short and pretty tame... I promise there will be more to come very soon!

Chapter 4

The second they reached Serena's bedroom, Serena whirled around and looked Blair straight in the eye. "Okay. What the hell was going on with you and Chuck at dinner?"

Blair blushed, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Actually, you know what, spare me the details. I'd really rather not think about what was going on underneath that table," Serena huffed. "But really, B? What the hell are you thinking?"

Blair shrugged, making an unsuccessful attempt to act nonchalant. "I'm just having a little fun, Serena. What's the big deal?"

"You know exactly what the big deal is!" Serena cried. "Are you honestly going to go down this path with him again? And besides, I thought you guys weren't going to do anything until one of you says I love you."

"We're not doing anything!" Serena looked extremely skeptical. Blair sighed. "Well, I mean, we're not having sex. But we still flirt... and stuff."

Serena raised her eyebrows. "And stuff? I'm not even gonna ask. But do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's a game, Serena," Blair said. "I'm just toying with him until I can finally get him to surrender."

"But whether or not you guys love each other shouldn't be a game, Blair! If you treat it like that, you're just going to end up hurting each other."

Blair looked away, trying to tell herself that Serena wasn't right. Even though she definitely was.

"Do you love him, Blair?" Serena asked softly, trying to meet her best friend's eyes as Blair pointedly looked in the other direction.

"I -" Blair falted. Then she sighed. "Yes," she said quietly. "Yes, I love him. Okay, Serena? I'm in love with Chuck Bass. There. I said it. Are you happy now?"

Serena just looked at her for a while. Finally, she said, "You should tell him, B."

"No," Blair said flatly.

"Why not?" Serena persisted, feeling exasperated. "Because of this stupid game? That's ridiculous. Just end your agony and say it."

"No. That's not the reason," Blair said quietly.

"Then what is?!" Serena cried.

"I'm afraid he won't say it back," Blair practically whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "And I don't know if I could handle it if he didn't."

There was a slight noise in the doorway, and Blair and Serena both whipped their heads around to see Chuck standing there, eyes locked on Blair, his expression unreadable. Then, with a sudden, jolting movement, he turned and disappeared. Blair and Serena stared at the now empty doorway, at a loss for words. Blair felt as if her insides had suddenly frozen solid. How much had he heard? Judging by the look on his face, probably everything.

He had heard her say she loved him. And he had walked away. Walked away without even saying a word.

Blair felt like her heart had literally been ripped in half, and everything seemed to grow foggy and dull around her. Everything except the sharp, excrutiating pain of her freshly broken heart. She vaguely registered Serena reaching towards her, an expression of deep concern in her eyes, and she allowed herself to collapse into her best friend's arms, gutwrenching sobs wracking her body. 


	5. Love

A/N: Hey guys... another tame chapter, but this one is packed with emotions :). And don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon, and it will DEFINITELY be rated M. Thanks again for all the reviews!

Chapter 5

Blair passed the week in a state of total numbness. When she saw Chuck in school, she put up her ice queen facade and ignored him completely, even though it felt as if tiny daggers were being driven into her heart. She thought she felt his eyes on her more than usual, but trying to figure out why he was watching her only put her in more pain, so she did her best not to think about it. Not to think about him, period. She wasn't having much luck. She could ignore him all she wanted, but that didn't change the fact that in her mind she was constantly replaying the image of him staring at her with that strange expression on his face, and then turning and leaving. Just leaving her there to fall apart.

Serena had been at her side all week, throwing nasty looks at Chuck and refusing to speak to him, both at home and at school. On Thursday, he approached her in the courtyard, just after Blair had left to make a stop in the bathroom before class. Serena pretended to be busy packing up her bag.

"Serena. I need to talk to her," Chuck said in a strained voice.

"Stay the hell away from her, Chuck," Serena snapped. She noticed that Chuck looked exhausted and very unlike himself - dark circles under his eyes, hair messy and uncombed, skin paler than usual. He looked like a wreck, but she was too furious with him to care. Good. Let him suffer.

"You don't understand. I need to explain -" His tone was becoming desperate.

"Don't you dare say a word to her Chuck, or I swear to God I will make you regret it," Serena snarled menacingly. She turned on her heel and stomped away, leaving him alone with his guilt-ridden thoughts once more.

He sank on to the bench she had just vacated and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how badly he had fucked up. Things had been going unusually well with Blair, and then he had to go and screw it up. She had said I love you, for God's sake. True, it had not been directly to him, but she had spoken the words he had been so desperate to hear. And he had just walked away from her. He knew how badly he had broken her, and he hated himself for it. His every waking moment (and that was virtually every moment, because he was having trouble sleeping) was consumed by grief and guilt. He needed to explain himself. To apologize. To tell her he loved her too. But judging by Serena's behavior, it seemed that the chances of that happening any time soon were very slim.

________________________________________________________________________

Bart, Lily, Serena, and Eric were all out that afternoon, and so Chuck had the suite to himself. He was lying on his bed and staring forlornly at the ceiling for the third hour in a row when he heard the click of heels in the hallway. He sat up, perplexed - Lily and Serena weren't supposed to be back for another few hours. He walked over to his door and poked his head into the hallway, listening. To his very great surprise, a few seconds later, he watched Blair emerge from Serena's room carrying a white shirt. It was hard to tell because she had been ignoring him all week, but he didn't think she had seen him.

"Blair!" he called out as she clicked toward the staircase.

She spun around, horrified. When she had decided to stop by the van der Bass suite to pick up a shirt Serena had borrowed weeks ago and forgotten to return, she hadn't counted on Chuck being there. "What do you want, Chuck?" Blair said icily, trying not to let any hint of her despair creep into her voice.

He advanced towards her, and she took a few unsteady steps back. "I want to apologize," he said. If Blair hadn't been so upset, she would have been surprised. She had never heard Chuck Bass apologize sincerely to anyone.

"For what?" she said, refusing to let him know what he had put her through.

"For the way I acted the other night. After dinner," he said quietly, looking straight into her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing, Chuck? It doesn't matter," Blair snapped.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. What you heard wasn't true," she lied in a desperate attempt to save her dignity.

"I don't believe you," he said, although pain had etched itself across his face at her words.

"Believe whatever you want. It was a lie."

"Look, I know you're upset, but -"

"Why would I be upset?!" Blair said, her voice rising dangerously. "Because I said that I loved you, and you walked away?! Because I said the thing that you're too fucking scared to say yourself, and all you did was look at me?!" She screamed, fighting back tears. She would not let him see her cry.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, sorrow filling his eyes.

"Forget it," Blair hissed. "I'm leaving. And don't you dare try to follow me." She whirled around and practically ran down the stairs, tears beginning to fall. As she jabbed the button for the elevator, she heard him come up behind her. He placed a tentative hand on her arm.

"Blair -"

She furiously yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Get off of me! Just stay the fuck away from me, Chuck!" she yelled. Her entire body was shaking. Mercifully, the elevator opened at that moment, and she stepped in, reaching for the doors closed button. Before she could hit it, Chuck stepped into the elevator as well.

"I can't. Please listen to me," he implored desperately. She raised her hands to shove him or slap him - she just wanted to cause him as much pain as possible - but he caught them in his own and pinned them against the back wall of the elevator.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed, struggling to free herself, but it was no use. He was much stronger than her, and he had her trapped.

"I'm trying to get you to listen to me," he said, looking directly into her eyes. They were filled with tears, and again he felt a sharp stab of guilt. He knew there was only one way to make her pain go away, and he was going to do it. "No one, not even my father, has ever said those three words to me. I walked away from you because I was afraid. And I'm sorry for that."

Blair had stopped struggling. She was now gazing up at him, transfixed.

Chuck took a deep breath. "And you need to know -" his voice broke. "I love you, Blair." 


	6. Together

Chapter 6

Blair stared at him, shocked. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. He loved her. Chuck Bass loved her. Nothing else mattered anymore. All of the pain he had put her through was suddenly a distant memory, because he had finally spoken the words she thought he would never hear him say. Chuck Bass had said "I love you."

He was staring back at her, his heart pounding, waiting to see how she would respond. He was terrified, but also relieved. It had felt better than he ever would have imagined to tell her. And when he had said those three words, he had become more acutely aware of their truth than he ever had been before. He knew he was in love with Blair Waldorf. And now she knew it too.

As they stood there staring at each other, Blair suddenly became very aware of just how close together their bodies were. His face was inches from hers, and his hands were still clamped around her wrists, holding them against the wall. The best thing about it all was that she could tell the thought of sex hadn't even crossed his mind. Yet.

She leaned forward slightly and kissed him gently, and she could feel his body relax at her touch. The feeling of her lips on his told him everything he needed to know. All was forgiven. She was his. And suddenly, Chuck too became aware of the close proximity of their bodies. An electric current seemed to shoot through him, but he hesitated, wondering whether this would be asking too much of her. And then their eyes met again, and he found his answer.

She kissed him again, this time with more force, and he responded eagerly, sliding his tongue into her mouth and crushing his body against hers. He let go of one of her wrists and ran his newly free hand along her thigh, then pulled her leg up to rest on his hip. He moved his other hand up from her wrist and wove his fingers with hers. Blair reached down and tugged his shirt out of his pants, then began to fumble with his belt. "Wait," he breathed into her mouth. "Not here. Not this time."

Blair understood what he meant. They both knew that in the future, an elevator would probably be one of the more boring places they would fuck. But this time was different. This time would be sweet and tender, and they would do it somewhere classier than in an elevator. "Okay," Blair whispered, not removing her lips from his. He let go of her hand, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands on to her butt and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Chuck stumbled out of the elevator, still kissing her, and somehow managed to make his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. They fell on to his bed, and Blair's hands once again found the bottom of his shirt. She quickly undid the buttons and yanked it off before pulling her lips away from his to kiss his neck and chest. With satisfaction, she heard a low, contented moan in his throat. She was just about to reach for his belt again when his hand caught hers. She looked up at him with a confused expression on her perfect face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Chuck said huskily. Blair smiled, and obligingly lifted her hands up over her head so that he could pull off her shirt. Seconds later, he had her bra off as well, and his hands were caressing her breasts, rubbing gentle circles around her nipples. It was Blair's turn to moan, and she could already feel herself getting wet. Chuck pressed her down on the bed and shifted his mouth to her breasts so that he could attend to her skirt. She lifted her hips eagerly, and he slid the skirt off and tossed it to the floor. "Much better," he whispered, and she bit her lip at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

She pushed him off and rolled him on to his back, deciding it was time for her to take control of the situation. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but seemed perfectly happy with the change of position as she placed a hand on his crotch and began to leave a trail of kisses down the center of his chest. When she finally reached the waistband of his pants, she made quick work of his belt and proceeded to unbutton his pants and tug them down. Then, glancing up at him seductively, she straddled him and began to grind her wetness against his boxer-clad erection. Chuck let out a groan. "I don't have the patience right now, Blair," he growled, and he flipped her over on to her back again. As their lips met once more, she helped him pull off his boxers and then began to stroke his shaft. She felt his groan against her mouth, and it made her even wetter. As if he could read her mind, he slid a hand into her panties and yanked them down, growing even harder as he felt how wet she was for him.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and she lifted her hips towards him, desperate to feel him inside of her. Exercising extreme self-restraint, he stopped himself from plunging into her. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he lowered his head to kiss her gently. "I love you, Blair," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Chuck," she breathed, running a hand through his hair. It was the first time she had said it to him directly, and he didn't think he had ever experienced such perfect bliss as he did at that moment. With a thrust, he buried himself deep within her, and she let out a scream of pleasure as he rested his head on her collarbone and groaned. He continued to pound into her as she clenched around him, filling her like no one else could, hitting exactly the right sweet spot. No one else could ever make her feel the way she did when she was with him.

She clawed his back. He sucked her neck. She lifted her hips to meet his every thrust, and they fell into a perfect rhythm. And when her body shook with a mindblowing orgasm just as he exploded inside of her, there was no doubt in either of their minds that their bodies were designed for each other. 


	7. Closet

A/N: Alright, so after that interlude of sweet C & B cuteness, they're officially together and now I can return to writing deliciously steamy and rated M chapters. This is what Gossip Girl not being on for a month does to me. Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 7

"Chuck. Please!" Blair pouted. She was seated on his bed, fully clothed (an impressive feat considering she was in Chuck's bedroom), staring imploringly at him as he gazed at her skeptically from an armchair.

"What is the purpose of this insufferable party anyway?" he asked in a bored voice.

"My mother always has a holiday party this time of year. It's a tradition."

"Can't you find someone else to celebrate this tradition with you?"

"No! I want you to come. I wouldn't have as much fun with someone else."

Chuck pretended to be unmoved by this comment, but in truth it softened him up a little to know she preferred his company to anyone else's. He could really get used to this whole being in love thing.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Blair said with a forced smile. "At least we can suffer together."

"Or I could not suffer at all," Chuck pointed out, and Blair pouted again.

"Are you really going to leave me to endure this alone?" she asked with her best hurt puppy look.

"Possibly," he said, even though he had already decided to go with her. He loved every second he spent with her, even if it was at some asinine holiday party.

Blair stood up and walked over to him, settling herself on his lap. "What if I promise to make it up to you?" she said with a very meaningful look. She tugged on the collar of his shirt and adjusted herself in his lap so that her butt was pressed against his groin. She smiled to herself as she felt his cock twitch beneath her.

"Fine," he said, grabbing her head and kissing her. She certainly knew how to get to him. He was powerless before her.

His hands roamed over her body as he kissed his way down from her jaw to her neck to her collarbone. "I can't right now," Blair murmured, pushing him back and standing up. She knew that if she had let him go on much longer, she wouldn't have been able to stop him. "I have to get ready," she explained.

"I thought you were making it up to me!" Chuck cried, clearly disappointed.

"Oh believe me, I will," Blair said. "But later." She leaned forward and kissed him briefly. "See you tonight," she said before disappearing through his door.

Chuck sat back in his chair and groaned. He didn't want to wait until tonight... he wanted her now. But knowing Blair, she would make attending that party well worth his time. His cock twitched again at the thought of what she had in store for him, and he groaned again. She was like a drug - he could never get enough of her.

xoxo

Blair had just finished applying her makeup when she heard a soft knock on her door, quickly followed by the appearance of Chuck, who looked sexy as ever in a basic black tux. She stood to greet him, and his eyes swept over her appreciatively. She was dressed in a green strapless dress that hugged her curves in a tasteful way and reached to just above her knees. The black peeptoe heels on her feet made her legs look especially long and slender.

"You clean up nicely, Bass," Blair commented in mock surprise.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Waldorf," he replied. The way that dress clung to her hips and butt had already made him horny as hell, and he wondered whether he would be able to last through this entire party without fucking her. Probably not. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her towards him for a kiss. "Actually, you look fucking sexy as hell," he whispered against her lips, and he felt her smile.

"Patience," she said, but she didn't pull away. She allowed him to slide his hands up her thighs and under her dress until he was cupping her bare ass. He pulled away from her suddenly, eyes wide, hands still on her butt.

"No panties tonight?" he asked, suddenly finding it very difficult to think straight.

Blair raised one eyebrow and smiled at him. "I told you I'd make it up to you," she breathed. She pressed herself up against him briefly, then pulled his hands out from under her dress and stepped back. "Maybe that'll give you something to think about during the party," she added, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room as he let out a groan.

They spent most of the night at each other's side, whispering and giggling about the various guests at Eleanor's party. After a while, Eleanor dragged Blair off to ask her opinion about the desserts, and Chuck was left to fend for himself. When Blair returned, she found a desperate 40-something divorcee fawning over him and practically shoving her recently redone boobs into his face as he looked on with an expression of utter disgust. Stifling a laugh, she decided it was time to reward him for putting up with all of this to be with her tonight.

She crept up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to be rewarded?" she whispered into his ear.

"Oh God yes," he replied, extremely grateful to Blair for rescuing him from this repulsive woman.

"Excuse us," Blair said to the woman, smiling sweetly. Then she linked her arm with Chuck's and led him away, but instead of going up the stairs, they turned into the empty hallway. He looked at her questioningly. Was she really going to make him wait longer? "I thought this would be more entertaining," she explained, opening the door to a spacious closet and pushing him inside. She stepped in after him and closed the door, leaving them in complete darkness. "Oh, and this is the closet where the guests' coats are hanging," she added.

Chuck's heart was pounding, and his breathing was already getting heavier. Who would have ever thought it would be perfect, proper Blair Waldorf's idea to fuck in a coat closet while her mother's holiday party was in full swing just outside? When she was with him, a side of her came out that no one else ever got to see. A wild, kinky side that made him want to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.

She slammed him up against the wall, sliding her hand into the waistband of his pants and tugging at it as her lips found his and they began to kiss fervently. "Someone's aggressive tonight," he murmured, and she responded by pushing his jacket over his shoulders. He shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor. She ripped his shirt out of his pants and unhooked the buttons at an impressive speed, kissing his chest as she made her way down to his pants. Tracing a finger along the skin just above the waistband, she hurriedly undid his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers. She found his hardened cock in an instant and guided it into her mouth, stroking his balls as she licked his tip. Gradually she eased his entire length into her mouth, and he groaned with pleasure, grabbing her head and pressing her closer to him. "Jesus Blair," he moaned.

He was suddenly overcome with a desire to bury himself inside of her, and so he pulled her head back and growled "Wait." She seemed to understand, and stood up quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. She could feel his throbbing erection poking her through the material of her dress, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

"I'm so fucking wet for you, Chuck," she breathed into his ear, and her words sent him over the edge. He violently shoved her dress up over her legs until it was bunched around her waist. Grabbing her ass, he lifted her up, slammed her against the wall, and plunged deep inside of her. She let out a loud moan, not even bothering to contain herself. He thrust into her over and over again, filling her perfectly, making her beg for more. She climaxed almost instantly, and the feeling of her entire body quivering against him from the force of her orgasm drove him to his release.

He rested his head against her shoulder, breathing heavily, as she clung to him and ran her hands through his hair. Then he kissed her gently and slid out of her, placing her back on the ground. "Back to the party," Blair said after they had stood in silence for a full minute, both reflecting on what had just happened. She pulled her dress back down as Chuck fumbled around in the darkness for his jacket. Once their clothes were readjusted, Blair pushed the door of the closet open tentatively and peeked out into the hall. "All clear," she whispered, and they slipped outside. They nearly broke down laughing at the sight of each other, clothes wrinkled, hair rumpled, lips swollen, faces flushed.

"Thanks for my reward," Chuck said huskily, stepping towards her. "It was definitely worth it."

"Good," Blair replied with a smile. "But did I forget to tell you? That was only part one." With a wicked grin, she patted his crotch and then pranced back off to the party, leaving him dumbfounded in her wake. God, he loved Blair Waldorf. 


	8. Tease

Chapter 8

The rest of the party seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow pace. Blair mingled as Chuck chatted mindlessly with various boring old people, trying not to get too distracted by fantasies of what "part two" would consist of. But every time Blair shot him a smoldering glance across the room, he found it nearly impossible to think of anything else.

After an hour, he wandered over to her during one of the brief moments when she wasn't talking to someone. "I can't take this much longer," he grumbled.

Blair gazed at him sympathetically. "Alright. Go upstairs and wait in my room. I'll be up in five," she said. With that, he bolted, an expression of deep relief and anticipation on his face. She knew he was dying to find out what she had in store for him. And to be honest, she was dying to show him. She wanted to prove to him how much she appreciated him being here tonight.

She quickly made her way around the room, saying goodnight to her mother and the few guests that still lingered. Then she hurried upstairs and into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Chuck was sitting on her bed, fiddling with his tie. He looked up eagerly when she entered. "I just need to go change," she said, walking towards the bathroom. "Go sit in my desk chair."

"Why do you need to change?" he called after her, moving over to the chair. "It's not like you're going to be wearing clothes for very long."

"Believe me, you'll like what I'm changing into," she responded from the bathroom. "Now be quiet and stay put. I'll be out in a second." Chuck fidgeted impatiently in the chair, getting hornier by the second at the thought of what type of outfit she might be putting on. When he heard the bathroom door open, his head snapped up. At the sight of her, his mouth literally fell open.

She was dressed in a cream colored satin slip with a trimming of black lace. The slip was extremely short, falling just past the tops of her thighs, and it emphasized her breasts. Sheer black stockings rose to her mid thigh, and she was now wearing a pair of dangerously high, black, closed-toe heels. In Chuck's opinion, she looked like an absolute goddess.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy," he choked out, finding it difficult to speak while he was so busy taking in every inch of her appearance. He wanted to stand up and grab her, but his knees felt too weak to move from where he was sitting.

"Told you you'd like it," Blair said coyly, and Chuck just nodded numbly. "Now close your eyes."

"You expect me to close my eyes when you look like that?" he asked incredulously, but he obeyed her command.

"Just for a few seconds," she explained. She walked behind him, and to his great surprise he felt her tying his wrists together behind his back with what felt like a cloth scarf. He couldn't believe it. He of course knew Blair was a little kinky, especially with him, but she'd never done anything like this before.

Placing her mouth just beside his ear, she whispered "Open," then walked back around the chair to stand before him.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she said, advancing towards him as he eyed her hungrily. "It really meant a lot to me." She settled herself on his lap, straddling him. "And so I want to thank you..." she leaned forward and kissed him lightly "... properly." She kissed him more passionately this time, sliding her tongue into his mouth to meet his. Then she put her arms around his neck and began to slowly circle her hips, grinding against his groin. He let out a tortured groan. It pleased her to feel his already prominent erection pressing against her dampening panties, but she forced herself to remain patient and continue slowly. It would be so much more enjoyable if she teased him a little first.

Gradually picking up the pace of her circling, she reached down and began to lift up the hem of her slip, tugging it over her head. Chuck groaned again and struggled with the scarf binding his hands as he feasted his eyes on the sight of her smooth, flat stomach and full breasts encased in a lacy black bra. "Damn it Blair, untie me!" he growled, desperate to run his hands all over her body.

Blair smiled, leaning into him and pressing her breasts against his chest. He let out another tortured moan. "Why, baby?" she whispered tauntingly in his ear. "Do you want rip this bra right off of me? Do you want to put your hands on my breasts? Do you want to feel how wet I am for you?"

"Yes!" he moaned. "Please let me..." There was a look of absolute desperation on his face. Blair just laughed.

"Patience, Chuck," she reminded him, and he was too turned on to glare at her. All he could think of was how badly he wanted to touch her right now, to cup her ass and suck on her breasts and ram himself inside of her. But he couldn't do any of that with this fucking scarf tied so tightly around his wrists.

Blair loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it on to her bed before directing her attention to the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned them one by one, moving downwards at an agonizingly slow pace. When she finally reached the bottom button, she pulled the shirt apart, exposing his bare chest, which she leaned forward to kiss. Then she scooted back a little and, working at that same slow pace, andundid the button and fly of his pants. He lifted his hips up eagerly so that she could tug down his pants and boxers, freeing his painfully large erection. She readjusted herself and resumed grinding on him. The only thing now separating his cock from her dripping pussy was the wet material of her black lace panties. Chuck was practically dying.

Blair reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. Chuck struggled even more violently with the scarf as she leaned closer so that her bare breasts were just out of the reach of his mouth. "Blair. Please," he begged, looking up at her desperately, and she decided he had waited long enough. Now it was time for him to really experience his reward.

"Okay," she murmured. She her arms around him, breasts pushed up against his chest, and untied the scarf. His hands flew to her body as if drawn by a magnetic force. He barely knew where to go first. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, kissing her forcefully as one hand slid from her waist to her ass and the other caressed her breast. If he had been more in control, he would have made her pay for having tortured him like that, but he was too horny to draw it out any longer. His other hand moved down to her ass as he placed his mouth on her breast and began to suck it hungrily, teasing her nipple with his tongue.

"Do you want it now baby?" Blair breathed into his ear. "Do you want to feel how wet I am?"

Chuck responded with a deep groan. He reached down and tore at her panties until they ripped and fell away. There was something incredibly sexy about the fact that she was now straddling him wearing nothing but her stockings and heels. Putting his hands on her waist, he positioned her entrance above his throbbing cock, and she slid on to him easily. He let out an almost animalistic grunt as she rode him, rocking her hips just the way he liked her to. She orgasmed soon after, her whole body shaking and sending cum dripping down her thighs. He grabbed her ass and stood up, stumbling a few steps forward and then falling on to her bed. At this angle, he was able to thrust even deeper into her, and he moved at an impressive speed, slamming into her over and over again until he finally reached his sweet, sweet release. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Jesus, Blair," he panted. "That was fucking amazing."

"Good," she said. "Thank you for coming tonight." She paused, and then added, "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too," he replied contentedly, and she could feel him smile against her collarbone. 


	9. Limo

A/N: Hey guys... sorry I haven't been updating as regularly, but I've been distracted with Christmas preparations and seeing friends. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, but at the moment I'm just enjoying writing steamy CB scenes. It keeps me occupied as I eagerly await January 5th (15 days!). Hope you guys like this. Keep reading and reviewing please!

Chapter 9

Chuck had been out of town for the past week on a business trip with his father. Although Blair was truly happy that Bart was finally making an effort to improve his relationship with his son, Chuck's absence made her life considerably less enjoyable. She had spent the majority of the week listening to Serena ramble on about Aaron, and she was beginning to feel as if she would rather end their friendship (at least temporarily) than listen to another one of Serena's appallingly sappy stories.

On the night before Chuck was due to return, Blair found herself once again lying on her best friend's bed, pretending to pay attention as Serena ransacked her closet in search of the perfect outfit to wear on her date with Aaron that night. She was debating whether to fake a stomachache and escape when, to her very great relief, her phone began to vibrate in her hand. Looking down, she saw it was Chuck calling. "Sorry S, it's Chuck. I'll be back in a little."

"Okay," Serena replied distractedly, still rummaging through her clothes.

Blair rolled off the bed and hurried into the hallway. "Hello," she said, wandering into Chuck's room and closing the door behind her. It was strange to be in his room without him. She glanced over at his bed, and fantasies about their reunion tomorrow night suddenly filled her head. It had been agonizing to go a whole week without feeling his touch.

"Hello," he replied. "Miss me?"

"Yes," Blair said, sitting down on his bed. "Almost as much as you miss me."

"Not much, then," he joked.

"Shut up."

Chuck laughed. "So what are you doing right now? Still being bored to death by Serena?"

"I was," Blair sighed. "Now I'm in your room. On your bed."

"Really," he said, and Blair could hear the sudden change in his voice that signaled he was turned on. "And what are you doing there?"

"Just thinking about you," she said coyly. "And tomorrow night."

Chuck swallowed. Although he was pleased with how this week had gone with his father, it had been torturous to be away from Blair. The thought of her lying on his bed, fantasizing about the wild sex they would have tomorrow night, drove him wild. "What are you wearing?" he said huskily.

"Nothing," Blair lied, and she laughed as she heard Chuck's breath catch in his throat.

"Seriously?" he breathed. He felt himself grow hard as the image of her lying completely naked on his bed flashed through his mind.

"No," she admitted. "But that's what I'll be wearing tomorrow night."

"Obviously."

"Chuck. I want you to be here now," Blair whined. "I'm so hot for you."

Dammit, why did she have to torture him like this? "So am I," he managed to choke out. He took a moment to regain his control, then added: "What do you want me to do to you Blair? Tell me what you want."

"No, not without you here. It'll make me too horny," she said.

"Come on, Waldorf," he growled. He was already hard from talking to her, and if their conversation continued in the direction it had been headed, he hoped he could get some release.

But Blair refused. "No," she said firmly. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"You better," he grumbled.

"You can count on it," Blair assured him. "I have to go now," she said reluctantly. Serena had just called her name. "Enjoy dreaming about me tonight."

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said, trying to fight down his erection. "Good night, Blair."

"Good night, Chuck."

xoxo

Blair was sitting at her vanity, trying to decide how to wear her hair that night, when she heard her phone vibrate again.

"Hello?" she answered distractedly, not bothering to check who was calling.

"I'm outside with the limo. Come out," Chuck said.

"What?!" Blair cried. "I thought you weren't going to be home for at least another hour!"

"Yes well, things tend to move faster when my father gets involved."

"I'm not ready to go out."

"I don't care. I want to see you. Now."

Blair instantly understood the implication of his words. "Okay," she agreed. "Give me two minutes." She hung up the phone, flung it on to her bed, and dashed over to her closet. He said he didn't care, but it was their first night together in a week, and she wanted to look good. She slipped out of the more comfortable (but of course still cute) underwear she had been wearing and pulled on lacy black panties and a bra similar to what she had worn to reward him at her mother's holiday party. Then she readjusted her black skirt and nearly sheer white blouse, stepped into a pair of black pumps, ran a hand through her hair, and applied a final coat of lip gloss and mascara. Grabbing her bag, she flew out of her room and down the stairs, yelling to Dorota that she was leaving.

When Blair stepped out of her front door, she saw Chuck leaning against the side of his limo, waiting for her. With a smile, Blair hurried down her front steps and into his arms. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss that was simultaneously gentle and extremely intense. "I'm glad you're back," Blair breathed when they broke apart. "Manhattan's not the same without you."

"I would hope not," Chuck said, holding the door to the limo open for her and helping her inside. He slid in after her and slammed the door.

Blair realized suddenly that this was the first time she had been alone in the back of the limo with Chuck since she had lost her virginity to him last year. The thought sent chills down her spine, and she shivered slightly at the memory of how incredible that night had been.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked, noticing her shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering," Blair said, looking straight into his eyes.

Chuck understood. "The back of the limo," he said. "That's where it all started for us."

Blair nodded. She couldn't believe how much they'd been through since then. They stared at each other for a while, each remembering that night. For Blair, it had been a night of both confusion and discovery - and it had been the first time she had ever felt truly desired. For Chuck, it had been a night of desire like he had never experienced it before - and it had been the first time he had ever felt something for a girl he was having sex with.

Blair scooted closer to him, just like she had on that night. Their lips met, and the combination of those powerful memories and the pent-up frustration of being apart for an entire week seemed to create an electric current that pulsed between them. Chuck grabbed her leg and pulled her over his waist so that she was straddling him. As one hand knotted itself in her hair, the other cupped her butt before moving over to her inner thigh. Massaging her sensitive skin, his fingers inched toward her panties and began to stroke her mound through the damp material.

"I missed you," she murmured against his lips as she started to unbutton his shirt. In response, he pushed her panties aside and slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped as he started working his fingers as only he knew how, teasing her clit and pumping in and out with exactly the right rhythm and pressure. Temporarily forgetting about his shirt, she tilted her head back and ground her hips against his hand, desperate to feel more of him inside of her.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Whimpering at the loss of contact, she looked down at him, confused and annoyed. He smirked slightly, then put his hands on her waist and flipped her off of him so that she was sitting on the seat beside him. He slid off of the seat and on to the floor of the limo, kneeling between her legs. He placed his hands on her knees and looked up at her, a smile playing across his lips. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Blair," he said huskily.

Blair closed her eyes and sighed. Her body was hungering for his touch, and she really didn't want to have to beg him to give it to her. "Dammit Chuck, why can't you just fuck me without playing these stupid games?"

"Because it's more fun this way," he drawled. "I like to hear you talk to dirty to me. I like to watch you squirm because you can't wait to feel me inside of you. I like to see the look on your face when I give you exactly what you want. So tell me what you want, baby."

If she hadn't been so desperate for him to touch her, she might have toyed with him and drawn it out for a little while. But right now, she wanted it too badly to wait. She could talk dirty to him. He said he liked to see the look on her face when he gave her what she wanted. Well, she liked to see how horny she could make him just by talking.

"I want to feel your mouth on me, Chuck," she purred. "I want to feel your tongue inside of me. I want you to taste how wet I am for you right now."

"Mmm," he mumbled, gently pushing her legs apart and lifting up her skirt as he began to kiss her inner thighs.

Blair tried to keep her voice calm as she continued. "I want you to make me shake and scream using only your tongue." His mouth was dangerously close to her mound by now. "And then, I want you to stick your huge dick inside m-" but she stopped there, because her words had finally pushed him over the edge, and he had yanked the material of her panties aside and slid his tongue inside of her. His hands were gripping her thighs tightly as his tongue worked its magic on her, teasing her clit and tasting her wetness.

Blair moaned and grabbed his head, pulling him more deeply into her, her hands clutching his hair. She thrust her hips towards him as she felt her climax building. "Chuck..." she panted, and the sound of her voice, filled with desire and pleasure because of him, made him more turned on than he ever would have thought possible. He kissed her, sucked her, licked her, using his tongue in every way possible to make her come. And finally she did, her whole body shaking as her nails dug into his scalp and she let out a satisfied groan.

He pulled back a little, placing gentle kisses on the soft, warm skin of her inner thighs. As Blair lay there, breathing heavily and recovering from her mindnumbing orgasm, she thought back to that first night in the back of Chuck's limo, and she didn't think she had ever been so grateful to her former self for taking a chance on this boy who could make her feel more incredible than she ever thought possible. 


	10. School

**A/N: Hey everyone... sorry it's taken me forever to update, but I was busy with holiday stuff, then I was sick, and then I was running low on ideas. But here's the new chapter, at long last. This is in response to klingy12's request that they have an encounter at school. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Blair was seated on a bench in the courtyard, flipping through her French notes. She had a test next period, and she absolutely had to do well. She had even given up sex with Chuck last night to study! Needless to say, he had not been pleased. But she would find away to make it up to him - she always did.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, and Blair looked up to see Nate plop down on the bench beside her.

"Hey," she replied, somewhat surprised to see him. She was on good terms with Nate now, but they hadn't spent much time together lately.

"Studying for French?" he asked, glancing down at her notes.

"Yeah."

"D'you think you could help me review? I really need to do well."

Blair debated for a moment, wondering whether she could spare the time. But then again, wasn't teaching someone else supposed to be the best way to study? "Yeah, of course," she agreed.

"Thank you so much!" Nate said, smiling. "I really appreciate it."

They started going through words, but pretty soon Blair was giggling uncontrollably as she listened to Nate butcher the French language with his miserable attempt at an accent and poor pronunciation.

"Oh, shut up," he said grumpily, but he couldn't help but laugh too.

"You shut up! I'm the one trying to help you!" Blair laughed, slapping him playfully on the arm just as he took a sip of water. The water bottle tipped in his hand and some of it spilled on to his pants. Blair gasped, then started to giggle again. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Nate said, trying to wipe off some of the water. Blair pulled out a handkerchief and started dabbing at his leg before she realized how close her hand was to his crotch. She looked up at him and blushed as he cleared his throat. "I've got it," he said, taking the handkerchief from her.

"Okay. I'm really sorry," she repeated.

"Seriously, it's fine," he assured her. "I'm gonna go try to dry this off in the bathroom," he continued, standing up. "Thanks so much for helping me."

"Any time," she said. He bent down, kissed her on the cheek, and then hurried off to the bathroom. Blair smiled to herself at the memory of their odd encounter and then resumed her furious studying.

xoxo

Chuck had watched the entire exchange between Blair and Nate from his favorite hidden corner of the courtyard. He had been on the phone with Eric when he saw Nate walk over and sit next to Blair. He thought nothing of it until he saw her practically patting down his crotch with a handkerchief. And then Nate had kissed her on the cheek before he left. Chuck couldn't believe that he was actually jealous, but Blair's relationship with Nate had always been a sensitive issue for him. She had already left him for Nate once, and he definitely didn't want that to happen again.

He slammed his phone shut with unncessary force and strode over to Blair, taking the seat on the bench that Nate had just vacated.

"Hi," she said, looking up at him with a smile.

He grunted in response, debating whether he wanted to say something to her. Chuck Bass was not the type to act like a jealous boyfriend, but he couldn't help it. When it came to Blair, he did a lot of things that were completely out of character. Such as falling in love.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing," Chuck said sulkily.

"Bullshit. Why are you mad?" She never took crap from him. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"You seemed pretty friendly with dear Nathaniel a few minutes ago," he spat out, hating himself for sounding so pathetic.

Blair was shocked. "I was helping him study for French," she said.

"Really? Because it looked like you were groping him," he growled, even though he knew he was exaggerating.

"I spilled water on his pants and I was helping him dry it off!" Blair cried indignantly.

"Whatever," Chuck mumbled.

"I can't believe you honestly think I would go back to Nate! After everything we've been through!" she looked genuinely hurt, and Chuck felt a twinge of guilt, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from responding angrily.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said, knowing he was crossing a line.

"You are unbelievable," Blair hissed. "Thanks so much for trusting me." She slammed her notebook shut, stuffed it in her bag, and stalked off, practically shaking with fury. Chuck was left to contemplate why he had allowed his jealousy of Nate to provoke him into acting like such a complete douchebag.

xoxo

Two periods later, after having successfully taken her French test, Blair's anger had cooled considerably. She was still insulted that Chuck would actually accuse her of wanting Nate again, but she also knew that Chuck was secretly very threatened by Nate. He didn't have to be such an ass about it, but she knew he had only acted the way he did because he was jealous and afraid of losing her again.

She felt her phone vibrate against her thigh and slid it out from under her skirt, opening it under her desk. It was a text from Chuck. "I'm sorry. Just more jealous than I thought. -C"

Blair sighed and smiled to herself, relieved that he had apologized. Now she wouldn't have to go through the process of acting angry and avoiding him until they made up. Although their make up sex was always amazing... She was getting hot just thinking about it. Honestly, with sex like that, how could Chuck believe that she would ever want anyone but him? Still, it was kind of sweet that he was so insecure about it. Chuck Bass did not have insecurities - at least he liked to pretend he didn't. Blair loved that she was the only person who really knew his weaknesses.

She didn't want him to be jealous of Nate though. She wanted him to know that she didn't want anyone but him. She would prove it to him tonight. But fuck, she was horny right now. An idea suddenly occurred to her. No, she couldn't - could she? She didn't know if she was brave enough. But English was just so painfully boring, and she already knew everything about the passage they were discussing. She could just pretend she needed to use the restroom, her teacher wouldn't notice if she was gone for an abnormally long time... Blair couldn't believe that she was actually considering this. But there was something so thrilling about doing something so forbidden, and she was feeling a little adventurous today. Chuck was in for a treat.

xoxo

Meanwhile, Chuck was sitting in Calculus, not paying attention and instead waiting anxiously for Blair to return his text. He knew he probably should have apologized in person, but he couldn't wait. He hoped she would forgive him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith?" Chuck's head snapped up at the sound of Blair's voice. She was standing in the doorway of the classroom, smiling sweetly at their pervert of a professor. With a jolt of anger, Chuck saw that Mr. Smith was eyeing Blair's body greedily.

"Yes, Miss Waldorf?" Smith said, eyes lingering on her chest. Chuck felt an overwhelming desire to jam his pen into Smith's eyeball.

"Could I borrow Chuck for a few minutes? It's urgent." She continued to smile even as she watched his eyes raking over her body. Mr. Smith was always creepy like that with his female students - she had just gotten used to it.

"Of course," Smith said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Chuck stood up, feeling very confused but also pleased that Blair had gotten him out of Calculus. He shot her a questioning glance, but she just turned and walked into the hallway. He wondered whether she was going to yell at him.

"What's up?" he asked once he had joined her in the hall.

"Follow me," she said. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs and into the senior lounge, which was empty. She locked the door and then turned to face him. "I got your text."

He tried to gauge her expression. She didn't look mad, but it was always hard to tell with Blair. "And?"

"Thanks for apologizing."

He sighed with relief. "I really am sorry," he said.

"I know. And I'm sorry for making you feel threatened." She stepped towards him and took his hand in hers. "But honestly Chuck, how could you ever think I would go back to Nate?"

"Because he was all you wanted not too long ago," he said softly.

"He was all I wanted until you happened. And then _you_ became all I wanted," she corrected him, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "Nate's nothing compared to you. He never understood me like you do. He never looked at me like you do. He never fucked me like you do. And he never loved me like you do." She leaned her forehead against his, and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love _you_, not Nate."

"I love you too," Chuck whispered, pulling her closer to him. She was his, and only his.

Blair reached up and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, kissing the exposed skin at the base of his throat. Chuck pulled back in surprise. "You're not serious," he said. There was no way Blair was going to fuck him while they were in school.

She raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Nate never would have fucked me in school," she murmured.

"That's because Nate could never fuck you like I do," Chuck growled.

"Exactly." She unbuttoned the next button and kissed the newly bared skin beneath it. "Only you can get me wet without even touching me." She moved to the next button. "Only you can make scream your name over and over again." Next button. "Only you can make me beg for more." Next button. Chuck could feel his erection pressing against his pants. "Only you know exactly where to touch me without me having to tell you." Next button. "Only you can fill me completely with your huge dick." Last button. "Only you can give me an orgasm that leaves me breathless and shaking every. Single. Time."

Chuck tilted his head back and groaned as she kissed the skin just above the waistband of his pants. She stood up and tugged his shirt off, then reached down to undo his pants. Slipping a hand down into his boxers, she freed his throbbing cock and began to massage the head. Then she slowly began to stroke his shaft, gradually picking up the pace as he leaned his head against her shoulder and grunted.

As she continued to stroke him expertly, he suddenly reached up and tugged her shirt out of her skirt, pulling it over her head. He left a trail of hot kisses on her collarbone and neck before reaching around to unhook her bra. She briefly let go of him so he could slide off her bra, then resumed her stroking as he cupped his hands over her breasts. He circled his thumb around her nipples, and a moan escaped her throat. Tilting her back slightly, he arched her back to grant his mouth easier access to her breasts. His lips closed around one of her breasts as his thumb continued the circling motion on the other. He sucked her breast and flicked his tongue at her pert nipple, enjoying the sound of her moans.

"See, this is what I mean," she choked out as her little hand worked him faster and faster. "You're making me wet without even fingering me." She felt him smile against her breast.

"And you're gonna make me come any second now," he groaned, and his hot breath tickled her skin.

She slid down to her knees and closed her warm mouth around his tip. He placed his hands on the door behind her, bracing himself. "Fuck, Blair..." he gasped. "I'm so close, baby, fuck..." Her tongue glided over him as she took him deeper into her mouth, stroking his balls with her soft fingers. "Fuck," he said one last time, and then he exploded into her waiting mouth. She swallowed it all, and then kissed her way back up his chest until she was standing. He leaned against her, breathing heavily.

"You are incredible," he breathed. Blair Waldorf had just blown him in school. He was the luckiest fucking guy in the world.

"And you," she replied as she tucked him back into his boxers and zipped his pants back up, "make me hornier than Nate ever could have."

"I can fuck you better than he could, too," Chuck growled. "And I'm going to prove it to you tonight."

"You've already proved that to me many, many times," Blair said with a smile, kissing him. "But I'm looking forward to it."


	11. Tied Up

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you're all as excited as I am about the new episode tonight! It's been way too long... I can't wait! Hopefully there'll be lots of C/B action, although from the previews it looks like Chuck is still spiraling out of control. Let's keep our fingers crossed that they'll be able to work their issues out soon! As for this story, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out... it took a while to write, but I like it a lot. I hope you guys do too! Please read and review!**

Chapter 11

Chuck arrived in Blair's room at 11 o'clock that night. She knew he was coming, but she did not know when, and so she had changed into her slinky silk nightgown and was preparing to snuggle into bed with a book. When he arrived, she was in the bathroom, brushing her hair as she scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. She didn't hear him enter her room.

Chuck paused in the doorway to the bathroom, watching her frown at her reflection. He didn't understand how she could find flaws in what he saw as absolute perfection. He knew how self-conscious she was, and it pained him to see how she criticized herself and her body. He wished he could make her see what he saw: she looked like a goddess. Long brown hair cascading down her back, flawless, creamy white skin, beautiful face, sexy body clothed in nothing but an extremely short blue slip.

"You're perfect," he said softly. She started - she hadn't realized he was there - and then smiled at him in the mirror. "Allow me," he said, stepping forward and taking the hairbrush from her. He stood behind her, slowly running the brush through her gorgeous brown curls. She watched him in the mirror, a small smile playing across her lips.

Tonight would be about satisfying her needs. No matter what she had said earlier, he wanted to prove to her, and himself, that he could make love to her better than Nate (or any other guy, for that matter). She was his, and only his, and he would show her just how well he could give her what she wanted. He would have her screaming his name all night long. Good thing Eleanor and Cyrus were out of town.

Chuck placed the hairbrush on the counter and lifted her hair up, exposing the nape of her neck. He kissed his way from the back of her neck to her shoulders, running his hands along her arms. She leaned back against him, sighing contentedly. His hands found his way to her waist, and then slid up her body until he was cupping her breasts.

"Mmm," she moaned as he massaged them through the cloth, tracing circles around her pert nipples without actually touching them. She shifted, wanting to feel his touch on her nipples, but he continued with his maddening circles. She whimpered, but he just smirked. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible.

He gently slid the thin straps of her slip off her shoulders, kissing her bare skin. Then he eased the slip down to expose her breasts. He glanced at them appreciatively in the mirror before resuming his caresses, this time rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. The combined sensations of her breasts in his hands and her butt pressed against his groin had already made him hard. She could feel his erection against her butt, so she reached behind her and began fumbling with his belt.

"No, not yet," he murmured into her hair, even though the thought of her warm little hand wrapped around him was making him even harder. "Tonight is about you," he said. He was already having trouble restraining himself, but he would satisfy her in every way possible before she did anything to him, even if it killed him.

"Okay," she replied, letting her hands fall back to her sides. He took a deep breath to regain control, then spun her around and lifted her up on to the counter. Standing between her legs, he kissed her fiercely on the lips before moving down to her jaw, her neck, and the space between her breasts. She tilted her head back as he shifted his mouth to the right and began to suck and swirl his tongue around her nipple.

"Chuck," she moaned, spreading her legs further apart and lifting her hips towards him. The pressure and wetness were building between her legs, and she needed him to touch her there _now_.

"What is it, Blair?" he said with a smirk, pulling away from her breast and looking her in the eye.

"You know exactly what it is," she said pleadingly.

He placed his hands on her legs, massaging her inner thighs with his thumbs. "Yes, I do." He slid one arm underneath her knees and put the other around her waist, lifting her up. He carried her princess-style into the other room and threw her on to the bed. "Do you want me to touch you, Blair?" he said, his face inches from hers, one hand lingering on her upper thigh.

"Yes," she choked out. She was burning for his touch.

"Then you have to promise to do everything I tell you to. Do you promise?" He toyed with the material of her panties, and she nodded numbly. "Good. Now roll over."

"What?" she said, looking confused. "Why?"

"You promised, Blair," he said.

"Okay." She hesitated slightly, but obeyed his order and rolled over on to her stomach.

"Hands above your head."

"Chuck, what -"

He slid a hand between her legs and began to stroke her mound through the wet material of her panties. She gasped. "Do you like how that feels?" he said.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Then do what I say. Hands above your head, Blair," he ordered, and she did as she was told. As quickly as possible, he pulled off his scarf and used it to tie her wrists together.

"What the hell, Chuck?!" she cried, struggling to free herself, but he was too strong for her. Once he had her wrists securely fastened together, he looped the scarf around her bedpost and knotted it. Blair pulled at the scarf, trying to loosen it, but with no luck. She was trapped. "Untie me!"

He smirked. "You promised to follow my orders."

"I didn't think that your orders would involve bondage!" she huffed. But even as she continued to grumble and struggle with the scarf, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, this whole being dominated thing was _really_ turning her on.

"Well now, whose fault is that?" Chuck drawled. "Stop fighting it Blair, I know you like it." His hand drifted back down between her legs, and she tried to stop herself from gasping.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you're wetter than I've ever felt you before," he growled, fingering her soaked panties. Much to her chagrin, she knew he was right. "Just give in to it, Blair," he whispered in her ear as he pulled the material of her panties aside and teased her entrance with his finger. She strained towards him, but tied up like this, she couldn't move very far. He laughed. "Patience," he advised her. She was so desperate to feel him inside her that she couldn't even come up with a witty retort.

"Chuck..." she moaned.

"Shhh. Stay quiet. Make any noises, and I stop." They both knew that it would be impossible for her to follow his orders, but she took a deep breath and bit her lip, struggling to remain silent. "Much better," he said.

He lowered his head to her legs and kissed the back of her knees, slowly working his way up to her inner thighs. She twitched as he drew closer to her center, but was able to stop herself from making any noise. The hem of her slip reached to just past her butt. He folded it up to the small of her back, running his hands over her soft little bottom. Moving very slowly, he tugged at the material of her panties, pulling them down and off. He gently spread her legs farther apart, admiring her glistening wetness. It was incredibly satisfying to know that he, and only he, got to see her like this. Blair Waldorf, ice queen of the Upper East Side, was lying on her stomach, spread-eagled, hands tied above her head, and dripping wet. And it was all for him. All because of him. It took every bit of self-restraint he possessed to stop himself from ripping off his pants and ramming his dick inside of her right then and there. But he wasn't done yet - far from it.

Leaning back over her, he kissed her bottom as he slid two fingers inside of her. Her gasp was muffled by a pillow, but he heard it. "I thought I said no noise," he snarled, and the feeling of his warm breath made her skin tingle. He pulled his fingers out of her, and she bit her lip to stop from whimpering at the loss of contact. "I'll give you one more chance," he said. He slid his fingers back in, and although she felt like she was going to burst, she stayed quiet. "Good girl," he murmured, and he began expertly pumping his fingers, stroking her clit with his thumb.

As he continued to finger her, he lowered his head between her legs and kissed her inner thighs, only centimeters away from her center. She could feel his hair brushing against her skin. And then he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth, kissing her clit and then allowing his tongue to delve deeper inside of her. Blair couldn't take it anymore - the sensation was too much. She let out a scream of pleasure, and then waited for the agony of him pulling away angrily.

But Chuck didn't want to stop. He could tell that she was seconds away from coming, and he wanted her to finish. So instead of stopping, he spanked her, just once. He brought his hand down on her ass with a sharp smack as his tongue continued to lap up her wetness. She gasped as his hand connected with her butt, but more out of pleasure than pain. And then she came, her whole body clenching and shaking as she rode out her orgasm. Apparently, Blair Waldorf liked it a little rough.

"Oh... my... God..." she panted. Chuck didn't even care that she was making noise anymore. All he knew was that he needed his dick inside her as soon as possible. But only if that's what would please her the most. He reached up and hurriedly untied his scarf, throwing it to the floor. Flipping her over, he pressed his lips to hers fervently.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"No," she answered truthfully, pulling him in for another kiss. "I liked it." He smiled against her lips. "Now, are you done satisfying me yet? Because if you don't mind, I'd like to satisfy you a little." Her hand drifted downwards to wear his erection was pressing painfully against his pants.

"You don't have to," he choked out. "I'll do whatever you want."

"_This_," she said, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, "is what I want."

"Thank you," he breathed, relief filling his voice. His eyes rolled back and he rested his head against her shoulder as her hand closed around his throbbing cock and began to move deftly up and down. A deep groan escaped his throat, and she stopped suddenly.

"You know, if I wanted to, I could give you a taste of your own medicine right now," she purred in his ear. "You make a sound, I stop." Chuck merely groaned in response, and Blair laughed. "Lucky for you, I'm not feeling particularly sadistic tonight." She resumed her stroking, and he sighed contentedly against her shoulder. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release as her hand worked faster and he felt as though he was about to burst, he ordered her to stop. He put a his hand around her waist and flipped her back on to her stomach.

"Hands and knees," he growled, and she obeyed. Placing his hands on her hips, he knelt and slid into her from behind, eliciting a scream from Blair. He pounded into her, his grunts joining her moans. He came just as she orgasmed again, and their bodies rocked together with the force of their climax. Then they both collapsed, panting and sweating.

Chuck rolled off of her as Blair flipped on to her back again. She snuggled against his chest as he absentmindedly played with her hair. "Well, you certainly proved yourself tonight," she murmured after a few minutes. He said nothing, but lifted her lips to his and kissed her in response.


	12. Studying

**A/N: Hey everyone... sorry it's been so long since I updated! I was working on my other story, the Shower, and then I was having trouble coming up with new situations to put these two in. But the crushingly depressing end of the most recent episode (why didn't he just say he loved her in the elevator?! why?!) left me in desperate need of some CB love, so I was finally inspired to write this! Hope you enjoy it :) Please review!**

Chapter 12

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and Chuck was seated in his bedroom, scotch in hand, glaring at the U.S. History textbook lying closed on his desk. He had a test on the Civil War tomorrow, and although he generally didn't give tests (or any other schoolwork, for that matter) a second thought, he had promised his father that he would make an effort to do better in school. The problem was, he hadn't done his own homework since 5th grade, and so he had no idea how to go about preparing for a test. Fortunately, his overachieving girlfriend had plenty of experience, and she was on her way over now to help him.

"Hi!" Blair said, striding into the room and closing the door behind her. She looked gorgeous as usual, dressed in a pleated navy blue skirt, a white blouse, and white tights. Her hair was held back with a bow-adorned red headband, and she had red pumps on her feet.

"Hello," Chuck replied, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"How's the studying going?" she asked, seating herself on his lap and giving him a quick kiss.

"It's not," he answered honestly, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Chuck!" Blair cried, grabbing the scotch out of his hand and placing it on his desk. "You promised your father you would work harder!"

"Yes, well, we both know I prefer getting hard to working hard," he said arrogantly. He reached for the scotch, but Blair slapped his hand away.

"I'd noticed," Blair said, a small smile playing across her lips. "But that's not the point. I know you can do this. Come on. I'll help you."

She was looking at him pleadingly, but he remained unconvinced. "I can think of plenty of better things to do with my time," he said, placing a hand on her thigh. "Like you, for instance."

"No!" Blair said disapprovingly, yanking his hand away. "I'm not doing anything with you until you're done studying," she announced, giving him a so-there look.

Chuck raised his eyebrows in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "You're kidding."

"Nope." She looked determined.

"Dammit Blair, that's not fair! I don't even know where to begin!" he whined, staring forlornly at his textbook.

As she watched him sympathetically, an idea suddenly occurred to her. "Alright, I have a suggestion," she said, turning his face so that he was looking at her.

"I'm listening."

"How about we play a little game? I'll quiz you on the Civil War, and every time you get a question right, I remove an article of clothing."

"I like the sound of this game," Chuck said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"_But_," she continued, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away, "if you answer incorrectly, I put something back on."

"How about we don't include that part?"

"No, those are the rules. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Good!" Blair said happily. "Before we start, I want to show you something." She unhooked the first few buttons of her blouse and tugged the material aside just enough to offer him a glimpse of a red bra. He swallowed, then watched with disappointment as she refastened the buttons. Pressing her lips to his ear, she purred, "I thought that might motivate you to try your best." He nodded numbly in agreement.

Blair stood up and walked a few steps forward to seat herself on Chuck's bed. She thought it was best not to distract him by sitting on his lap, although he was already completely distracted by fantasies of ripping that red bra off of her with his teeth. "Chuck?" she said. He was staring blankly ahead, a dazed expression on his face. "Chuck! Focus!" He seemed to snap out of his reverie at the sharp tone of her voice.

"Okay, fine," he said grudgingly. Only the prospect of Blair wearing absolutely nothing had convinced him to study. The woman had an unhealthy amount of power over him, and the sad thing was, he didn't even care. She was definitely worth it.

Blair smiled, satisfied (but not at all surprised) that she could seduce him into complying. "Okay, let's start with something basic. What were the years of the Civil War?"

"1861 to 1865," Chuck answered quickly. Even he knew that.

"Very good," she said approvingly, reaching up and pulling her headband out of her hair.

"Oh come on, that doesn't count as an article of clothing!" Chuck said grumpily.

"My game, my rules," Blair reminded him, and he responded to her smirk with a glare. "Now tell me, who was the president of the Union during the war, and who was the president of the Confederacy?"

"That's two questions," he complained, but Blair just threw him a dirty look and said nothing. "Fine. Abraham Lincoln and Jefferson Davis."

Blair smiled and kicked off both of her shoes. "Since, as you so observantly pointed out, that was two questions." Chuck grinned at her appreciatively.

Half an hour later, Blair was seated on Chuck's bed wearing only her matching red bra and panties, having undressed and redressed several times already. They had covered the secession, slavery, and the start of the war, but Chuck was still having some trouble keeping track of all the different military plans and battles. Although Blair's lack of clothing was certainly a good motivator, it was definitely not helping him focus.

"Okay, if you get this one right, I'll let you take off my bra yourself," Blair said, smiling enticingly. Chuck gulped and did his best to keep his attention on the Civil War. "What was the Anaconda plan?"

"It was the Union's plan to create a naval blockade of Southern ports," he answered eagerly. "You know Blair, I wouldn't mind blockading _your_ Southern ports," he added with a smirk. It was a tacky line, but he couldn't resist.

"You're disgusting," Blair said, but she giggled. "What was the point of the blockade?"

"To hurt the Confederate economy."

"Perfect," she said proudly. "Get over here." Chuck leapt out of his seat and hurried over to her. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he slid his hand over her waist and up her back, relishing the feel of her warm skin beneath his fingers. She shivered slightly as he unhooked her bra, took one of the straps in his teeth, and pulled it away. Placing a kiss on her shoulder, he reached hopefully for her breasts, but she grabbed his hands and stopped him. "Not so fast, buddy. We still have a lot more studying to do." Chuck sighed deeply and returned to his desk chair. "Now, tell me about what was going on in the West."

Another half hour later, Blair's bra had been put back on and removed three more times as they made their way through important battles and the finer points of the Union and Confederate strategies. As much as he hated to admit it, Chuck found that the war actually kind of interested him. Of course, his enthusiasm for learning about it had been increased tenfold by the presence of a nearly naked girl on his bed. "Come on Chuck, look how close you are," Blair purred, playing with the waistband of her panties. "Give me an overview of Gettysburg and these come off."

Chuck had been semi-hard ever since her blouse had come off for the first time 45 minutes ago, but the sight of her on his bed wearing only her panties had given him a full-on and increasingly painful erection. Gettysburg, he thought to himself. Little Round Top, Pickett's Charge, Joshua Chamberlain. Surprised by how much he remembered, he launched into an explanation of the battle.

"Good boy. I'm impressed," Blair said when she had finished. Enjoying the look of pure lust that was burning in Chuck's eyes, she reached down and slowly pulled off her panties, letting them fall to the floor at her feet. "Now tell me about how the war ended, and maybe I'll let you touch me."

Chuck groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the erection pressing against his pants. He wracked his brain for information about how the war had ended, but he couldn't come up with much. Honestly, how did she expect him to be able to discuss the end of the Civil War while she was lying on his bed completely naked?

"Come on Chuck, I'm getting impatient," she murmured, gazing at him seductively as she spread her legs apart to reveal her already wet pussy. Chuck's mouth literally fell open, and any facts about the Civil War that may have been lingering in his brain were immediately forgotten. The only thing on his mind right now was Blair, and the knowledge that he needed to fuck her as soon as humanly possible. "Well? she snapped, bringing him back to reality.

"I can't remember," Chuck groaned.

Blair sighed in frustration. She had spent the last half hour eyeing his growing erection greedily, and she was aching to feel his huge dick inside of her. "Fine," she huffed. "I'll just have to take care of it myself." Watching with satisfaction as Chuck's eyes widened, she trailed a finger down her stomach and slid it inside of her pussy, letting out a gasp as she did so. She slowly began kneading her breast with her other hand as she found her clit and stroked it, letting out soft moans.

Chuck didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his entire life. He swore his erection was going to make his pants rip any second now. He needed to fuck her. Right now. He practically flew out of his seat, and seconds later, he was kneeling on the ground before her, looking up at her pleadingly. Blair continued to pleasure herself as she looked down at him in amusement, trying not to think too much about how that bulge in his pants would feel buried inside of her. What she was doing to herself felt good, but nothing compared to Chuck. Fuck. Why couldn't he answer the damn question and put them both out of their agony?

"How about we just put this study session on hold for a little?" Chuck begged. "Please Blair, I can't take this anymore." He had started rubbing himself through his pants in an effort to ease the aching in his groin. Blair licked her lips unconsciously as she watched him, and he knew he almost had her. Suddenly, he switched his strategy. "Come on, Blair," he breathed, placing his hands on her knees and running them up her thighs. "You know my fingers will feel so much better than yours in that tight, wet pussy."

Blair cursed herself as her heart began to pound faster and her breathing sped up. "Not until you answer the question," she said defiantly, but her resolve was weakening, and she knew he would take advantage of that. Basstard. He smirked that signature Chuck Bass smirk at her as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, keeping her legs spread wide. She squirmed, her own fingers working faster as he began to leave light kisses on her inner thighs. "Stop it," she said weakly, but predictably, he didn't stop. Blair took a moment to compose herself before sitting up and grabbing him by his hair, forcing him to look at her. "Come on, baby, we're so close," she said. Glaring at her, Chuck stood up and seated himself on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm really fucking close," he snarled, gazing down at the bulge in his pants.

Blair placed a hand on his crotch and started to stroke him gently as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "One more question, and I'm yours." And with that, Chuck snapped.

"You're already mine," he growled, his hands flying to her body as he pushed her further down on to the bed. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue plunging into her mouth as his hands glided all over her body. All thoughts of resistance completely gone from her mind, Blair responded eagerly, arching her back off the bed so that she could wrap her legs around him and press her wetness against his clothed erection. He groaned into her mouth and reached down to fumble with his belt buckle. Her hands flew to his aid, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly at an impressive speed. Chuck nearly died as her hand slid into his boxers and closed around his dick, pulling it out and positioning it at her entrance. Well past the time for teasing, he slammed himself into her immediately, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

All semblance of self-control completely vanished as he pounded into her over and over again. He sucked on her neck hungrily and she writhed beneath him, her fingernails digging into his back. "Chuck!" Blair moaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she screamed as her orgasm washed over her. He emptied himself inside of her seconds later, grunting and breathing heavily as he collapsed on top of her. "Oh my God..." Blair breathed.

"We should prepare for tests more often," Chuck murmured against her throat.

"Absolutely," Blair laughed. Who knew studying could be such a turn on?


	13. Bass Industries

**A/N: Alright, here's the latest Chuck and Blair sexcapade... I decided that instead of ending this story, I'll just keep adding on to it every time I can come up with a new situation to put these two in. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve, so hopefully I can keep the chapters coming. I really liked the idea for this chapter, and I think it turned out okay. I hope you all enjoy it. Review please :)**

Chapter 13

Chuck was finishing up some paperwork in his father's office when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants. Pulling it out, he smiled when he saw that it was Blair calling. They had plans to meet up in a few hours, but perhaps she just couldn't wait any longer to see him. "Waldorf," he answered.

"Hello, Bass," Blair replied.

"Getting impatient, are we?" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," she scoffed, although in truth she was getting very impatient. She had spent the last hour trying to convince herself not to call him... she was seeing him in a few hours, after all. Was she really so horny that she couldn't wait a few more hours to fuck him? Apparently, the answer was yes. Stupid motherchucker and his infuriatingly irresistible sexiness.

"Well then, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Nothing... I'm just bored." She paused. "And horny." She might as well be upfront about it now - it wasn't like Chuck was going to turn down sex. And she knew it turned him on when she talked about wanting him.

"Ah... well that's definitely something I can help you with," he drawled. She could practically hear him smirking through the phone.

"You think so?" Blair laughed.

"I know so. I'm at my father's office. Get that perfect little ass of yours over here immediately."

"Yes sir," Blair said, flipping her phone shut. The way Chuck was taking charge of the situation made her even hornier. She could tell this was going to be one hell of a night. Taking a last glance at her reflection in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

xoxo

Fifteen minutes later, Chuck heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it to find Blair standing in the hallway, dressed in a long-sleeved, backless black dress. "Good evening _Mister_ Bass," she smirked, stepping past him into the office.

"Miss Waldorf," he replied, playing along. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to submit to a new company policy."

"And what's that?" Blair asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrows.

Chuck spun her around so that her back was facing him and slid his arms around her waist. "Frisking," he whispered in her ear. Blair swallowed and tried not to smile. He kissed the bare skin of her shoulder and neck before adding: "A safety precaution, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," Blair said, her breathing already picking up. The effect Chuck had on her was honestly ridiculous. What was even more ridiculous was the fact that she actually enjoyed it.

"Hands on the wall, Waldorf," Chuck growled into her ear, and she obeyed. Pressing the growing bulge in his pants against her butt, he placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly began working his way down her body. His fingers grazed over the soft skin of her back before sliding around to palm her breasts. She gasped as he touched her pert nipples through the fabric of her dress, and he smiled to himself with satisfaction. He loved it when he got her like this - submitting to him. Chuck knew better than anyone how Blair always had to be in control, and so it made him horny as hell whenever he could get her to give in and let him take control for a while.

Blair ground her butt against his erection as he slid his hands down along her rib cage and her stomach at a painstakingly slow pace. He leaned forward and kissed her back, licking a trail along her spine. His hands moved lower and gripped her thighs before reaching down and pulling her dress up around her waist. Using his knee, he nudged her legs further apart as he began to trace circles on her inner thighs. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as his fingers slid over her panties, teasing her clit through the thin, damp material. A soft moan escaped her throat as he pulled the material to the side and slid two fingers inside of her, stroking her clit with his thumb. His teeth sank into her shoulder as she leaned back against him and bit her lip.

He continued to pump into her quickly as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the wall, guiding her over to the desk. The idea of fucking Blair on his father's desk was so deliciously forbidden that it turned him on even more. Blair was thinking the exact same thing. Chuck pushed her up against the desk and bent her forward so that her torso was lying across it but her legs - her long, creamy legs - were still planted on the floor. He had pulled his fingers out of her and had just unzipped his pants when he heard a voice in the hallway just outside.

"Yes, this is my office right up here, if you want to step inside for a moment..." It was his father. FUCK. He grabbed Blair and yanked her up off the table, whirling her around to face him. Her eyes were wide with terror as she tugged her dress back down. She reached forward and helped Chuck tuck his shirt back in as he rushed to refasten his pants. He was fumbling with his belt when the door opened and his father stepped in, accompanied by one of the men from the board of directors. Blair stepped protectively in front of Chuck, hiding his unbuckled belt and bulging pants as the gaze of the two men fell on them.

"Father, Mr. Coleman," Chuck said with a nod. "Blair and I were just heading out to dinner, but I realized that I forgot my coat in here," he explained smoothly, wondering how he was going to get out of the room without his father noticing his undone belt and very obvious erection.

"Hello Mr. Bass," Blair said brightly as she innocently slid her hands behind her back and rebuckled Chuck's belt. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief behind her.

"Hello Blair," Bart said with a small smile. He had taken a liking to the girl who had somehow managed to transform his son from a womanizer into a dedicated boyfriend.

"Well Blair, we should probably go if we want to make it to dinner on time," Chuck said, placing his hand on her waist and keeping her positioned in front of him. She nodded and beamed at Bart and his colleague. "So nice to see you," she said pleasantly. The two men nodded as Chuck bid them goodnight and guided Blair out of the office and into the hallway. When the door closed behind them, they collapsed against the wall, shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh my God," Blair panted once she had stopped laughing. "That could have ended so badly."

"Yes," Chuck agreed, pulling Blair close to him and kissing her. "But it didn't, so let's go finish what we started. There's a bathroom down the hall."

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted. "Aren't we a little to classy to fuck in a bathroom?"

Chuck smirked, sliding his hands down to her ass and pulling her tighter against him so that she could feel his erection against her. "Aren't we a little too horny to wait to fuck somewhere classier than a bathroom?"

"A good point," Blair said, smiling against his lips. "So where exactly is this bathroom?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall before pushing her through a door and into the classiest public bathroom Blair had ever seen. It was Bass Industries, after all - how could she be surprised?

Chuck grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Kissing her neck, he carried her into a stall, kicking the door shut behind him and slamming Blair up against the side of the stall. He had her dress hiked up around her waist again in seconds, and she was ripping his shirt out of his pants. He kissed the tops of her breasts as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled his hands off of her body for a second to tug his pants down and free his throbbing dick. She reached down and closed her hand around him, stroking him for a few seconds before sliding his length inside of her. Her head fell back against the wall and her fingers dug into his shoulders as she slid out and thrust back in over and over again, gradually picking up his pace. He was clutching her thighs tightly and groaning into her neck, trying not to make too much noise for fear that Bart would hear them.

"Faster," Blair moaned into his ear. "Come on Mr. Bass, fuck me harder." He obeyed her command, biting down on her clothed nipple as he thrusted harder and faster. Responding to the increase in pace and force, her body clenched around him, and she came, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. Chuck could feel himself getting closer, and she urged him on, purring in his ear until he exploded inside of her.

After he had taken a few minutes to regain his strength, he pulled out of her, lowering her back down to the floor. "You know, Bass, you still have time to take me to that dinner you were so eager to get to earlier," Blair said with a smirk as she readjusted her dress.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied. He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom, feeling particularly glad that their plans for the evening had begun a few hours earlier than expected.


	14. A Game

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have less time to write now that I'm back at school... I'll still be updating as often as I can though! I was disappointed at the lack of C/B scenes in last week's episode, but I was so proud of Chuck when he punched Jack! He's so sexy... Anyway, it sucks that there's not a new episode on Monday either, although I won't mind watching O Brother, Where Bart Thou again. As we count down the days til the next new episode, I'm sure we'll all be relying heavily on fanfics to give us our Chair fix! Hope you enjoy this. Review please!**

Chapter 14

Blair was rushing around her room dressed in only her panties, trying to decide on an outfit for her mother's spring line launch party that night. She was going to wear one of her mother's dresses, of course, and she wanted to look very mature and elegant. Then again, she also wanted to look sexy enough to torture - er, _distract_ - Chuck as he suffered through another one of her mother's parties.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck for you!" Dorota called up the stairs, and seconds later, Chuck appeared in her doorway, looking annoyingly sexy in a black tux.

"Not that I mind, but that's an interesting choice of outfit for the party tonight," he said with a smirk, stepping into her room and closing the door behind him.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I can't decide on a dress," she huffed, rifling through her closet.

"How about one that can be easily removed?" Chuck suggested, grabbing Blair around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mmm... I'm sure you'd like that," Blair laughed before pushing him away and returning to her closet.

"I would," he agreed, sliding his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Then again, I'm always up for a challenge," he added, kissing her shoulder.

Trying not to pay attention to the feeling of his lips on her skin - you need to get _ready_ Blair, not get freaky - she took a deep breath and continued to sift through dresses. After a few minutes, she finally decided on a royal blue halter dress that fell to her knees and showed off just enough skin to look sexy without being slutty (she wasn't Serena, after all). She pulled Chuck's arms from around her waist and slid into the dress, which fit her perfectly. "Tie," she ordered Chuck, lifting up her hair and exposing the nape of her neck - his ultimate weakness. She smiled as she heard his breath catch in his throat, but her smile vanished when she felt his breath on her neck.

"You know, I really prefer to do the untying," he said softly, placing a kiss on the back of her neck as his hands grazed over her back. "Unless, of course, I'm tying you up." Blair blushed and felt the familiar heat begin to form between her legs as Chuck slid his hands up her stomach and over her breasts before he found the straps of her dress. He tied them gently behind her neck, and she let her hair fall back down. "You look beautiful," he murmured, spinning her around so that she was facing him. She smiled at him appreciatively before returning to her closet in search of shoes. She settled on a pair of classic black peep toe heels.

"Shall we?" Chuck said, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the room. They descended the steps together and made their way over to the appetizers, trying to avoid the various old, boring guests. After a few minutes, Eleanor drifted over to them, carrying a flute of champagne.

"Blair, dear, why did you choose that dress? Blue's really not your color," she said, shaking her head.

Chuck watched in fury as Blair tried to hide how upset she was. He knew she valued her mother's opinion much more than she should, and the last thing he needed was for her to start throwing up again because her mother was too self-absorbed and stupid to appreciate how beautiful her daughter was. "I actually think she looks stunning," Chuck said firmly, tightening his hold on Blair's waist. "Just like she always does."

Eleanor glanced over at him with a slightly surprised expression on her face. "Yes, well, I didn't mean -"

"Of course you didn't, mother," Blair said icily. "Excuse us." She grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him as far away from her mother as she could. Eleanor watched them go for a moment before returning her attention to her guests. "I'm never good enough for her," Blair said quietly.

"Don't listen to her, Blair," Chuck said sincerely, turning her so that he could look her in the eye. "You're more than good enough. You're perfect."

"I'm not -" Blair protested, but Chuck shut her up with a kiss.

"You are," he murmured against her lips.

Blair smiled. "I love you, Chuck Bass," she whispered.

"And I love you," he replied, kissing her softly. "And for what it's worth, I'd want to rip that dress off of you no matter what color it is."

Blair slid a few fingers into the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer to her. He felt himself harden instantly. "If you're lucky, you might get to do just that," she teased.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," he said, playing along. "But I don't know if I can wait much longer."

"Neither can I," Blair breathed. "Come on, let's go to your suite. It's not like my mother would notice if we left."

"Are you sure?" Chuck said. "I can wait if you want."

"Judging by the erection poking against my leg right now, no you can't," Blair smirked. She leaned closer to him, pressing her mouth to his ear. "And if you could feel how wet I am right now, you would know that I can't either."

"Fair enough," Chuck managed to choke out, and he followed obediently as she grabbed his tie and led him into the elevator.

His limo was parked just outside, and they were soon seated in the back, heading for the Palace. "I have a suggestion," Blair said, hooking a leg over his hip and straddling him. "To make things a little more interesting."

"Tell me," he said, kissing her neck as his hands cupped her butt.

"Well, you said earlier that you're always up for a challenge, right?"

"Of course."

"Well then, I propose that once we're undressed, we can only touch each other with our mouths."

Chuck pulled away from her neck and looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "Impressive, Waldorf," he said after a few seconds.

"Thank you," Blair said, circling her hips gently against her groin. He pressed her down harder against his erection, but just then, the limo stopped, and she hopped off of him. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the limo. He groaned slightly but followed, and five minutes later they were stumbling into 1812, kissing passionately. Blair pushed him down on to the bed and crawled on top of him, placing her legs on either side of his hips. She had his tie off and was deftly unbuttoning his shirt as his hands slid up under her dress and toyed with the waistband of her panties. He sat up slightly to shrug out of his shirt, and she scooted lower down on his legs so that she could unbutton his pants. His pants and boxers were off seconds later, and she was driving him crazy by pressing her heat against his newly freed erection. "Alright Bass, rip this dress off of me," Blair murmured.

"With pleasure," Chuck growled, reaching up and untying the straps in one quick movement. He slid the dress up over her head and tossed it to the floor, enjoying the fact that the design of the dress made it impossible for her to wear a bra. Then he flipped her off of him so that she was lying on the bed beneath him and pulled her panties off. "What now?" he asked.

"Mouth only," she ordered. "Make me come, Chuck. Make me scream your name."

Chuck hissed and positioned himself so that he was lying perpendicular to her on the bed, no part of their bodies touching. Starting at her forehead, he kissed all over her face: her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her ears, her jaw, and finally, her lips. He spent an extra long time on her lips, tugging on her bottom lip and sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth. It was all she could do to stop her hands from knotting themselves in his hair and pulling his body on to hers. He moved down to her neck, sucking and biting softly, slipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat. Leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone, he made his way down to her breasts, gliding his tongue under them before taking her nipples in his mouth. She moaned and arched her back towards him, her hands curling into fists as she fought the urge to touch him. Enjoying her response to what he was doing, he spent a tauntingly long time on her stomach, building up her anticipation. He kissed her smooth, warm skin softly, loving the feel of her tender flesh on his lips. He ran his tongue along the skin between her hips, coming dangerously close to her mound without actually touching it. She moaned again, but instead of giving her what she wanted, he moved down to her legs, kissing her inner thighs, centimeters away from her dripping heat.

"I'll make you regret this, Bass," Blair breathed as he kissed his way down the entire length of each of her legs before returning to her inner thighs.

"I'm counting on it," Chuck replied, his hot breath blowing on to her mound. He glided his tongue over her folds, grazing her clit without actually entering her. She let out a cry of desperate frustration, and he smirked to himself as he licked her again and again.

"Damn it, Chuck," she hissed, and the sound of her pleading voice made his dick throb. He was having a difficult time stopping himself from thrusting into her right then. But the idea of what she had in store for him kept him going. He directed his attention to her clit, sucking as her hips strained towards him. Then he finally - finally! - slid his tongue inside of her, doing things to her that made her scream his name until she came with a toe-curling, body-shaking orgasm.

"I like this game," he said after he had licked her clean.

Blair was breathing heavily, still recovering from her orgasm. "It's about to get very interesting," she said, and he knew that she was going to torture him. "On your back, Bass." He obeyed, and she flipped on to her stomach so that she could press her lips to his. She bit down lightly on his lower lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him with such sensuous intensity that he thought she probably could have made him come right then and there. But then she pulled away and moved her lips to his jaw and neck, mimicking the sucking kisses he had given her. She licked his shoulders and chest, taking his nipple gently in her teeth before continuing down to his stomach. When she reached his lower stomach, she stopped, and he knew he was in for it. She blew hot air over his skin and his tip, making his cock twitch. Then she grazed her teeth and lips over his hip bone, causing his back to arch involuntarily. She made her way down to his inner thighs, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his skin. Feeling particularly devilish, she ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, kissed his tip, and then pulled away as he shuddered and let out a deep, guttural groan.

"Fuck, Blair," he groaned, his hands digging into the sheets. He wanted to grab her head and shove her mouth on to his dick, pushing himself as deep into her as she could take.

Feeling very pleased with herself, she continued to torture him by kissing and trailing her tongue along his stomach, his hips, and his thighs, occasionally making him gasp as her lips unexpectedly grazed over his tip. His dick was throbbing painfully, and she knew it. He was literally squirming beneath her. "Please, Blair," he begged, forcing himself to keep his hands at his sides. Finally deciding he had had enough, she closed her lips around his tip and left them there. "Come on, baby," he urged her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Moving at a torturously slow pace, she eased him deeper and deeper into her mouth, her tongue swirling slowly around his shaft. Then she made her way back up his shaft to his tip at that same slow pace. "Fuck..." he breathed. "Faster." She obeyed his command, sucking him hard as her tongue slid all over him, getting gradually quicker. His body was twitching beneath her, building up to his climax until he let out a grunt and finished inside of her mouth.

"Mmm..." he moaned as she kissed her way back up his chest to his lips. "This was a good suggestion, Waldorf."

"I agree," she said. "But now I have another one."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Fuck me. And this time, your hands better be all over my body."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. "Another excellent suggestion," he said with a grin.


	15. Rescue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been SO long since I last updated! School has been pretty crazy these past few weeks, so I apologize. I'll try to update more regularly after this. This chapter is a little more fluffy then the others. It's still a sexcapade of course, but there's more of a focus on the story leading up to the sex. After two episodes of GG with no CB scenes, and now this month-long hiatus (I'm not sure if I'll survive), I needed to let out some of my more romantic Chuck and Blair fantasies. Hopefully you guys don't mind. I'll try to update again this weekend, and the next chapter should be a return to the more traditional dirty sexcapades... Just curious, which chapter of this story did you like the best? Because I'm trying to think of more ideas to keep this going, and I figured I could write more chapters like the ones you guys especially enjoyed. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for any scenarios they'd like to see, please let me know, and I'll see what I can do to include them! Alright, now that I've rambled on for long enough, here is Chapter 15! Please read and review!**

Chapter 15

"I _will_ come here next year," Blair said with determination as she and Chuck strolled across the beautiful Yale campus. Although she was still months away from receiving what she had decided absolutely MUST be an acceptance letter, Blair had been desperate to return to the campus again. It hadn't taken much to convince Chuck to accompany her - okay, so maybe she had asked him to come immediately after giving him the best blow job of his life - and they had decided to make a weekend of it. Blair had stopped by Dean Berube's office that morning, and without the distraction of Serena's infuriating natural charm, he had warmed to her, and even suggested that she join him and his wife for dinner at their home that night. She was on her way to the Berube residence right now, and Chuck had offered to walk with her, insisting that dinner with the Dean was more important than the plans he had made for their dinner.

"Yes, you will," Chuck said confidently, and Blair smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry about dinner," she repeated for the fourth time.

"I told you, don't worry about it," he insisted. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me later." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she playfully feigned disgust.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"Seriously though, what are you going to do while I'm at dinner?" Blair asked.

"I'll find ways to entertain myself. There's a bar a few blocks away that my father suggested I visit. Apparently it has the same feel as Victrola."

"Okay." They had arrived at the dean's house. "Text me the address, and I'll meet you there." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thanks for walking me."

"Of course. Good luck. You'll be incredible," he reassured her, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him gratefully before turning and dashing up the steps to the front door.

xoxo

Two hours later, Chuck was seated at the bar his father had recommended, sipping on a scotch. His father had good taste (as all Bass men did) - it was a pretty classy place, and it did remind Chuck of Victrola. Minus the burlesque dancers, of course. He was getting a bit bored, but he didn't think Blair would be at dinner for much longer. He hoped that the Dean appreciated how amazing she was. Sometimes, when she got nervous, it was hard to tell, but if anyone deserved to go to Yale, it was Blair Waldorf.

Chuck heard the door open, and loud male voices filled the bar. He looked up, and he felt his stomach drop as the entire Skull and Bones Society sauntered in, clearly drunk already. He hadn't exactly ended his last visit on good terms with them, and he imagined they were probably still pretty pissed off that he had sent them after Dan instead of Nate. He debated trying to slip out before they saw him, but came to the conclusion that Chuck Bass was not one to back away from a challenge. He could handle these idiots.

"Chuck Bass?" a slightly slurred voice said, and in spite of himself, Chuck looked over at the young man who had spoken. It was Anthony, the leader of the society. "I didn't think you'd show your face around here again."

"Is that so? Because the last time we spoke, I believe we established that I own you," Chuck sneered, setting down his drink and standing up.

"I'm not afraid of you, Bass," Anthony said, advancing towards Chuck, his friends on his heels.

"You should be," Chuck replied in a warning tone.

"Actually, it's you who should be afraid of us. After we're through with you, I don't think you'll ever want to cross us again." Suddenly, two of the other guys were at Chuck's sides, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Let go of me, or I swear I will make you regret this," Chuck said in a dangerous voice.

"I'd like to see you try," Anthony snarled, before pulling back his fist and punching Chuck squarely in the jaw. Chuck let out a grunt of pain, struggling in vain to free himself from the grip of the two men holding him. Anthony punched him again, first on the nose, then on the eye, before sinking his fist into Chuck's stomach.

xoxo

When Blair left the Berubes' house nearly two hours after having arrived there, she was practically glowing. Dinner had gone even better than she had hoped, and there was now no question in her mind that she would get in. She couldn't wait to tell Chuck all about it. He had texted her the address of the bar, which was only a few blocks away, and so she set off immediately, walking as fast as her heels would allow her to.

She arrived at the bar ten minutes later, and when she stepped inside, she was met with a sight that caused her mouth fall open in horror. Chuck was being held back by two burly young men as a third man punched him in the stomach. He was doubled over in pain, blood dripping from his nose, an expression of the purest loathing on his face as he looked up at his attacker. Then his eyes fell on Blair, and his expression softened slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Blair cried, running forward and grabbing Anthony's arm.

He looked down at her in surprise, and Chuck hissed as Anthony's eyes raked over Blair's body appreciatively. "We're teaching this douchebag here a lesson," he said cockily. "You see, no one messes with Yale's elite." He flashed Blair a winning smile, but faltered when he saw the look of disgust on her face. "Why are you so upset, do you know this guy or something?"

Blair was about to say that yes, she knew him, and that he better the stay the fuck away from her boyfriend, when another (and rather ingenious, if she did say so herself) idea occurred to her. "No," she scoffed, tossing a convincing glare in Chuck's direction. His eyes narrowed, and he looked confused, but he said nothing. "I was just wondering what your reason was for beating him up. But now I get it," she said, beaming at Anthony. "Lessons need to be learned, after all," she murmured, running her hand up Anthony's arm.

"They do," he replied, swallowing. Chuck was practically shaking with rage at the way Anthony was devouring Blair with his eyes.

"It's pretty sexy how you punched this asshole out," Blair purred, stepping closer to Anthony and placing a hand on his chest. She prayed that Chuck understood what she was doing. "But do you think you could let him go now? For me? I'd like to borrow you for a little while." She licked her lips, letting her hand drift closer to his crotch.

"Y-yeah, of course," Anthony stuttered. "Let him go," he ordered, and the two men released Chuck. He stood hesitantly in place, wondering what Blair was going to do next. He didn't want to ruin her plan by acting out. He knew she was doing this to save his ass, but he couldn't help himself from feeling jealous at the way she was practically throwing herself at Anthony. He wanted to pull her back to his side, to claim her, before this asshole so much as touched her. "So, where are we going?" Anthony choked out, placing a hand on Blair's hip. Chuck's hands curled into fists.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," Blair hissed, her tone suddenly menacing. "_You_ are going to stay here and find a way to deal with the extremely conspicuous boner you already have. And _I_ am going to leave with my boyfriend, who, for the record, is fully capable of destroying you. Good night." And with that, she lifted up her knee and slammed it directly into Anthony's crotch. He let out a yelp and bent over in pain as Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her out of the bar. His limo was waiting just outside, and they had scrambled into it and were safely speeding away before any of Anthony's friends could come after them.

"Thank you," Chuck said softly, not looking at Blair. He was deeply grateful to her for what she had done for him, but he was also embarrassed that he had needed her to come to his rescue. Chuck Bass didn't need to be saved - he could take care of himself. He was ashamed that Blair had seem him in a position of such weakness.

"You're welcome," Blair replied, placing her hand on his and sliding closer to him on the seat so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She knew from the way he was avoiding her gaze that he was embarrassed. Chuck hated to need anyone, and she was sure that he would be tortured by the knowledge that she had seen him getting his ass kicked. He probably assumed that she would think less of him, or something ridiculous like that. "Who were those guys?" she asked quietly.

"Skull and Bones," he growled. "They're still angry about what happened the last time we were here."

"You mean the way you completely owned them?" Blair said, hoping she could boost his ego a bit. She was pleased to see a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, that."

"How very original and brave of them to deal with that by ambushing you at a bar," Blair scoffed, her voice indignant. "They clearly don't know who they're dealing with."

"They still managed to kick my ass," Chuck said bitterly.

"Well, I think you'll agree with me when I say total social destruction has a more lasting effect than a few punches," Blair said, and Chuck finally smiled.

"I suppose it does." He smirked to himself as he thought of the incriminating photos he had stored on his laptop. No one messed with Chuck Bass and escaped being destroyed. Except for Blair Waldorf, that is - but he kind of liked it when she messed with him.

Blair snuggled closer to him, placing her chin on his shoulder and looking up at his battered face. "You know, you look pretty sexy with those bruises," she purred, and Chuck instantly forgot all of his plans for the destruction of the Skull and Bones Society. Those could wait.

"Do I?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Almost as sexy as Anthony did when he punched me?"

"Almost," Blair murmured, pressing her lips to his. "Do they hurt?" she asked.

"A little," Chuck lied. In truth, they hurt like hell.

"Maybe I can fix that," Blair suggested, kissing him again.

"I think you probably can," he breathed. The limo came to halt outside of their hotel, and they clambered out, moving as fast as they could with Chuck in his current condition. When they reached their room, Chuck collapsed on the bed, and Blair crawled on after him.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, straddling him gently, careful not to rest her weight on his stomach.

"Everywhere," he groaned. He didn't see the point anymore in pretending not to be in pain if this was how Blair was going to react to his injuries. He certainly wasn't going to stop her from playing nurse in her own very enjoyable way.

She lowered her head and kissed him, letting her lips graze over the bruises under his eye, on his nose, and on his jaw. "How does that feel?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice, and he was reminded yet again of why he loved her.

"Amazing," he sighed.

Blair smiled, then began placing gentle kisses underneath his jaw and on his neck. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it apart and easing it over his shoulders and off. Her hands slid over his arms as she kissed his shoulders and chest. Sliding down lower on his legs, she pressed her lips to the place where Anthony had punched him in the stomach. He winced slightly at the contact, but she was so gentle that it barely hurt at all. "How's that?" Her warm breath made his skin tingle.

"Incredible." His eyes rolled back slightly as her tongue glided over the skin just above the waistband of his pants. Then she reached for the button and tugged them off before standing up and discarding her own dress on the floor. She crawled on top of him again, placing her knees on either side of his hips, and he sat up so that their torsos were pressed together. His hands found their way to her hips, then slid up her body to her bra. Unhooking the clasp, he allowed it to fall away, and he pulled her closer to him, relishing the feel of her bare breasts against his chest. He managed to get her panties off as well, and soon her entrance was poised at his tip, practically dripping on his throbbing cock. She slid on to him, and her fingers pressed into his back as she let out a small gasp. He filled her completely, hitting that same sweet spot that only he could reach.

Wincing, he lay her down on the bed and repositioned himself so that he was above her. It hurt to thrust, so he went slowly, but soon the feel of her tight, wet pussy clenching around him became enough to drive all thoughts of pain from his mind. He moved a little faster, pumping into her until she reached her climax, her red lips forming into a perfect "O." With a few more thrusts, he was there as well, his forehead falling against her shoulder as he emptied himself inside of her.

He rolled off of her and on to his back, breathing heavily. The pain that had seemed to temporarily disappear was slowly creeping back. Blair propped herself up on her elbow and began leaving soft, soothing kisses all over his body once again. Chuck sighed in contentment. Lying beside Blair, it didn't really matter anymore that he had had his ass handed to him by couple of Yale assholes. She made him feel like more of man than Anthony and his friends would ever be.


	16. Beautiful

**A/N: Hey guys... here's another update, within two days of the last one! Aren't you proud? So I know I said this chapter would be a return to the more traditional sexcapades, but I had so much fun writing a sweeter story for the last chapter, and you guys responded so well to it (thank you so much for all the great feedback, it honestly makes my day to read your reviews), that I decided to write another fairly fluffy one. Don't worry though, it's fluffy and emotional but also filled with plenty of CB steaminess. As for the next chapter, I'm not sure when I'll have it done, but I have lots of ideas. I think the next one really will be dirtier and less focused on feelings, but who knows? I need to find some way to fill the void that has been left in my heart by the lack of new episodes and the recently posted pictures of Nate and Blair kissing (gag). Anyway, I'll try to finish the next chapter relatively soon. And again, I'm rambling, so sorry. That's all I have to say... please read and review, as usual!**

Chapter 16

"Miss Blair, phone for you," Dorota said, carrying the cordless phone into Blair's bedroom. "It is your father."

Blair's face lit up, and she grabbed the phone from Dorota. "Hello Daddy," she said happily.

"Hello Blair Bear, how are you?" her father replied.

"I'm fine. I can't wait to see you!" Harold would be flying into Manhattan that night to be with Blair on her birthday, which was tomorrow.

"Yes, about that... Blair, I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it to New York for your birthday," Harold said apologetically.

Blair froze. "What do you mean?"

"Roman has fallen terribly ill with the flu, and I just can't bear to leave him alone while he's this sick," Harold explained.

"Okay," Blair said numbly. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her father was blowing her off to be with his gay lover. Again. Couldn't the butler take care of Roman or something? With any luck, Roman would fall for the butler and then her father could come back to New York. Blair could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously.

"I'm so sorry, Blair," her father repeated. "I'll come visit as soon as I can."

"Okay," Blair said again, fighting to keep her voice steady. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"I promise to call you tomorrow, on your real birthday." As if a phone call could make up for the fact that her father was missing her birthday.

"Great. I'll talk to you then. Goodbye, Daddy." Blair pressed end, then flung the phone across the room. It fell with a clatter on the floor. How could her father do this to her? It was her _eighteenth_ birthday - that was a big deal! Fathers were supposed to be there for their daughters' eighteenth birthdays. Especially if they weren't there the rest of the time, because they preferred to spend their days in French vineyards with their gay lovers.

Tears pouring down her face, Blair left her room and hurried down to the kitchen. "Dorota! Where's my birthday cake?" she barked.

"Right here, Miss Blair," Dorota said, taking the cake out of the refrigerator.

"Thank you," Blair said, grabbing a fork and pulling the cake towards her.

"But Miss Blair, the cake is for you to share with your father -" Dorota began.

"That's enough, Dorota. Now go polish something," Blair ordered. Dorota looked concerned, but obeyed Blair's command and left.

Now that her father wasn't coming, Blair didn't really see the point in waiting until her birthday to eat the cake. She knew she shouldn't be doing this - she had been looking fat lately, and she really didn't need to be eating any more. But somehow, she felt as if eating the cake she was supposed to share with her father would make her feel better. If there wasn't any cake to eat tomorrow, then maybe she could just forget that she was supposed to be spending her birthday with her father. Feeling extremely vengeful, she dug her fork into the cake and ate a huge bite.

Blair was on her tenth bite when her mother walked into the kitchen. "Blair, what on earth are you doing?" Eleanor asked sharply.

"Daddy's not coming anymore, so I figured it didn't matter when I ate the cake," Blair said bitterly.

"Well, you really can't afford to eat that right now, Blair. I thought you cared about keeping your weight down."

Blair looked at her mother in shock. "I do," she said. Ever her own mother thought she was fat. "Excuse me, mother." She hurried out of the kitchen and up to her bathroom, locking the door behind her and turning on the water. Looking at herself in the mirror, she ripped her appearance apart, appalled by the excess fat on her hips and thighs. She was disgusted with herself - for her appearance, for eating the cake, and for what she was about to do. Tears streaming down her face, she knelt before the toilet and stuck her finger into her throat.

xoxo

When she had finished throwing up, Blair brushed her teeth, then sat back down on the bathroom floor and sagged against the wall, sobbing. She couldn't believe she had let herself do this again. Wasn't she past all of this by now? But she had just felt so horrible about herself that she couldn't think of anything else to do. And then it hit her - Chuck. Why hadn't she called him before? He could always make her feel better, and he would have come over right away if he had known what happened with her father. She was an idiot for not thinking to call him. Grabbing her phone, she pressed speed dial number 2 and held the phone to her ear.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?" he said. The smooth sound of his voice was incredibly comforting.

"Chuck," she said, her breathing ragged. "I threw up again."

"I'm coming over now," Chuck said, and Blair felt instantly better. Chuck was coming. He would save her.

xoxo

Chuck arrived in Blair's room ten minutes later. She had unlocked the bathroom door for him, but she was still sitting on the floor. Chuck slipped quietly into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and sank down beside her. "What happened?" he said, concern etched across his face.

Blair explained the day's events, from her father's call to her mother's scathing criticism, and Chuck listened quietly. He swore he was going to kill Eleanor Waldorf one of these days. If only she knew what she did to her daughter. It killed him to see his beautiful, flawless Blair like this - so weak and broken. She was the epitome of what it meant to have it together, but one word from her mother and she fell apart. He wished that he could make her see the level of perfection that he saw in her.

When Blair finished her story, Chuck took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "But I promise you I will do everything in my power to make your birthday the best it can possibly be."

"Thank you," Blair said, resting her head against Chuck's shoulder.

"And your mother doesn't know what the hell she's talking about," he continued.

"Yes she does," Blair said. "I shouldn't have eaten the cake. I've been getting fat."

"Blair," Chuck said sharply, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face up so that her eyes met his. "Never say that again. I hate it when you say that. You are not fat. You are perfect."

"No I'm not," Blair said sadly, shaking her head. "I stuff my fucking face and then throw it all up. How are you not disgusted by me?"

"Blair. I need you to listen to me," Chuck said forcefully. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. How can you not see that? Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your skin, your breasts, your stomach, your legs... it's all perfect. If I had my way, I would never stop touching you." And when Blair looked into his eyes, the deep longing she saw there made her believe that maybe she really was beautiful. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Chuck said again. "And I'm going to prove it to you by making love to you right now." With that, he slid one arm around Blair's back and the other under her legs, lifting her up off the ground. He kissed her gently, then carried her princess-style into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He crawled on to the bed as well, placing his hands on either side of her and holding himself above her.

"Your hair..." he said, brushing a stray strand off of her face and then running his hands through her long, luxurious curls. "Your eyes..." he breathed, gently kissing her closed eyelids. "Your lips..." His lips met hers in a soft, sweet kiss. "Your skin..." He kissed her jaw as his hands found their way to her waist and began untucking her shirt. She sat up slightly so that he could pull it off over her head, then lay back down as his fingertips glided up her sides. "Your breasts..." He slid the straps of her bra off of her shoulders before sliding a hand beneath her back and unhooking the clasp. As he pulled the bra away, his eyes devoured the sight of her bare breasts. He lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth as his hand caressed her other breast. With satisfaction, he heard her whimper slightly. "Your stomach..." he murmured, his lips never leaving her skin as he kissed his way down to her belly button. His kisses went lower and lower as he gently pulled off her stockings and skirt. "Your legs..." his hands skimmed over her hips as his lips found her inner thighs, and he felt her squirm slightly beneath him. "It's all perfect," he said, looking up from his position between her legs to meet her eyes. "But there's one part of you that I love more than anything else," he breathed, and he reached up to slide off her panties.

Now she lay beneath him, completely naked, and he simply looked at her. She wasn't used to being this completely exposed before him - normally he was so busy running his tongue all over her body that she could convince herself he wasn't really looking at her. But now he was staring at her intently, his eyes roving over every inch of her naked body. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but the look in his eyes stopped her. His eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions - burning, all-consuming lust, the deepest love, and, if she was not mistaken, wonder. He was in awe of her. "You are so beautiful, Blair," he murmured, locking his eyes on hers once more. "Please believe me when I say that."

"Okay," Blair said, nodding slightly. How could she not believe him? The way he was looking at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Chuck smiled. "Thank you," he said sincerely. And then, because he felt he had finally gotten to her, he lightened the mood. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to return my attention to my favorite part of you."

"I was hoping you would," Blair giggled, and with a smirk he slid off the bed and knelt on the floor. Grabbing her from behind the knees, he pulled her towards him, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He hardened instantly at the sight of her glistening wetness just inches away from his face. He placed a few kiss on her inner thighs before lightly trailing his tongue over her entrance, just barely grazing her clit. She let out a moan and arched her hips towards him, silently begging for more. And he obliged. She let out a gasp as he slid his tongue inside of her, lapping up her wetness. As his mouth devoured her, he began rubbing slow circles around her clit with his thumb. Her heels dug into his back and she clutched desperately at the bed sheets, the tension building in her body. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him, his tongue delving deeper inside of her. "Chuck!" she cried, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm washed over her. He licked the cum off her thighs as her breathing gradually returned to normal. Then, smiling, he climbed back over her, lowering his head to kiss her slightly parted lips. She felt his impressive erection brush against her through his pants, and suddenly she realized that while he had been pleasuring her so selflessly, he had inevitably been dying for his own release.

"Thank you, Chuck," she whispered, running her hands through his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. "I'm really tired now, so if you don't mind I think I'm going to take a nap," she said innocently, trying not to smile. She was impressed at how quickly he was able to hide the disappointment that had flashed briefly across his face.

"Okay," he said, only the faintest trace of desperation in his voice. He rolled over so that he was lying on his back beside her, debating what to do. He was far from done - he had been planning on making love to her the real way after he made love to her with his mouth. He had simply assumed that she would love that (it was Blair, after all - she loved anything that involved him and sex), but if she was exhausted after the day she'd had, he wasn't going to force himself on her. He supposed that he could wait till she fell asleep, then sneak into her bathroom to get himself off.

Blair closed her eyes and snuggled against him, intentionally placing her hand on his stomach, dangerously close to where his erection was straining against his pants. _Was she trying to kill him?_ he wondered. She lay like that for about a minute, and then, before he knew what was happening, her hand had drifted down to his crotch and was cupping the bulge in his pants. "What are you doing, Blair?" he managed to choke out as her fingers wandered up to the button of his pants.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him wickedly. "You didn't think I was really going to go to sleep without getting you off, did you?"

Chuck gaped at her. He loved her. He loved her so fucking much. "That was a nasty trick, Waldorf," he growled.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, it's nasty tricks like those, that, among other things, made you fall in love with me, Bass," Blair retorted, slowly dragging down the zipper of his pants.

"Very true," Chuck admitted, rolling back on top of her and pressing his lips to her neck. She tugged down his pants and boxers, and his breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her hand around his swollen dick. "And it's times like these," he panted, "that make me love you even more."

She positioned him at her entrance, and their lips met as he slid smoothly inside of her. He began to thrust into her, filling her completely, hitting her sweet spot as blissful moans fell from her lips. He was breathing heavily, relishing the way she moaned into his mouth as her body clenched around him. He pulled back slightly and looked at her again, taking in the beauty of her flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and deep brown eyes. His eyes bored into hers, again filled with that same expression of wonder, and for the third time that day, Blair was overcome with the unfamiliar feeling that maybe, just maybe, she really was beautiful.


	17. Telephone

**A/N: Yay, another update within a week of the last one! I'm really trying to update more frequently. My mind was in overdrive this week, coming up with all these new ideas for Chuck and Blair sexcapades. I think it must be a result of the Gossip Girl withdawal I'm currently experiencing. March 9 seems so far away... Anyway, this chapter isn't exactly sweet like the past two have been. I thought it was time for another chapter focused solely on steamy, passionate Chuck and Blair sex. But if you enjoyed the fluffier chapters, don't worry, depending on my mood I'm going to be writing plenty more of both. So I hope you guys enjoy this one... I think I'm pretty happy with it. Read and review please!**

Chapter 17

"Are you sure you can't come home any sooner?" Chuck pleaded. "I'm dying." He was lying on his bed in his suite, thinking wistfully of the various positions in which he would be fucking Blair right now if she hadn't been in France visiting her father (to make up for his absence on her birthday, Harold had bought Blair a plane ticket and asked her to spend a week with him and Roman at their vineyard). He was glad that she was spending time with her dad, he really was, but it had been 6 days and he missed her. A lot.

"I know, so am I, but I'm coming home tomorrow," Blair replied. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to make up for lost time once I'm back," she added in that tone of hers that always made him hard.

For the past six days, Chuck had been getting hard virtually every time Blair made comments like that one. And every time, he had been completely unable to get himself off. It was extremely frustrating, not to mention uncomfortable, but truth be told, he needed Blair. "Come on Blair, help me out here," he begged, stroking the bulge in his pants. "I need some fucking release."

"Chuck, I already told you, we are not having phone sex."

"Blair, please. I'm in pain."

He heard her hesitate over the phone, and he grinned to himself. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes," he groaned.

Blair was suddenly overcome by a wave of sympathy for her good boy, literally aching for her to come home. And if he hadn't been able to get himself off all week... well, for Chuck, that was practically an eternity. It seemed almost inhumane to not help him. Besides, it would be fun to see if she could really make him come just by talking. "How badly do you want me, baby?" she purred.

Chuck let out a sigh of relief, thrilled that she had finally given in to him. "So badly," he said, easing down the zipper of his pants.

"Are you touching yourself for me?"

"Yes," he moaned, closing his hand around his throbbing dick.

"If I was there with you, I'd have my mouth around you right now," she breathed, really getting into it. She was enjoying listening to him panting over the phone.

"Fuck..." he grunted as he stroked himself, imagining the way her warm lips would feel wrapped around him. _Fuck_.

"I'd be dripping wet for you Chuck, so tight, waiting for you to ram yourself inside of me," she murmured.

Dear God, she was going to kill him. "Jesus Blair, I fucking need you," he breathed, rubbing himself harder, gripping his shaft tightly.

"Feel how wet I am, Chuck, I'm waiting for you, only you. I'm yours, I'm yours, just take me..."

He was dying. His hand was flying up and down his shaft, jerking harder and harder.

"How close are you, Chuck?" she whispered.

"So... fucking... close..." he choked out. He was almost there, seconds away from the release he had been craving all week... and then he heard a knock at the door. "Someone's... at the fucking door," he snarled, furious that he was being interrupted.

"Tell them to leave," Blair ordered.

"Leave!" he yelled in a strangled voice, still clutching himself. But the person - he was going to fucking kill whoever it was - knocked again, louder this time. "FUCK!" he snarled, feeling his release slipping away from him. He zipped up his pants and flipped his boner up into the waistband, then got up and stumbled to the door. He wrenched it open, cursing silently, dreaming up ways he could destroy whoever it was who had so rudely ruined his phone sex with Blair. And then his mouth fell open in shock as he saw who it was standing in the hallway.

Blair. Blair, wearing a long gray trenchcoat and dangerously high black heels, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "What the -" Chuck stammered, completely shocked.

"I got home early," she explained, still smirking. She placed a hand on his chest, pushed him back into his suite, and closed the door behind her. "And I thought it sounded like you could use a little help." She reached for the belt of her coat and loosened it, slowly pulling the jacket open to reveal her completely naked body. Chuck stared at her in awe as she shrugged her shoulders and allowed the coat to fall to the floor. And now Blair Waldorf was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of spiky black heels.

It was at that point that Chuck's brain stopped functioning. He merely followed obediently as she pushed him against the wall, pulled down his zipper, and freed his painfully swollen dick. Taking it in her hand, she smiled appreciatively at how hard she had been able to get him over the phone. "Poor baby," she murmured, kissing his neck. "You really have been dying without me."

"Mmm," he managed to say as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"I'll fix it," she promised, her hands never stopping their expert stroking as she pulled him away from the wall and guided him back to his bed. Pushing him down on to the bed, she straddled him, positioning herself above him so that his tip just grazed her entrance. He could feel the heat emanating from her, and he bucked his hips upward, desperate to bury himself in her wetness. Seeing his desperation, she sank down on to him, gasping as she felt him fill her for the first time in a week. It really had been too long. A low, animalistic growl rumbled in his throat as he finally felt the absolute ecstasy of her warm wetness engulfing him.

She began to rock her hips rhythmically in the way she knew he loved, grinding against his groin and whimpering at the feeling of him inside of her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder, guiding her movements to suit his needs. She followed his lead, grinding harder until he flipped her on to her back and positioned himself above her, ready to slam into her the way he had been fantasizing about all week. And he did, pinning her arms over her head as he pounded into her again and again. He could feel his control slipping away - the only thing on his mind was Blair, Blair, Blair. The way she was arching up towards him to meet his everything thrust, the way her lips parted slightly as her orgasm ripped through her, the way her legs were wrapped around his back, holding him to her in a vicelike grip. He was so close, so close to the release he had been craving... and then finally, he was there.


	18. Angry

**A/N: I'm actually surprised by how quickly I cranked this chapter out. It's another no-feelings sexcapade (well kind of), but I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter, and that one's going to be more fluffy. This was really fun to write though... So I watched the latest GG promos, and now apparently there aren't going to be new episodes until March 16! Why are they doing this to us?! Ugh I'm in serious withdrawal. I don't know what I would do without Fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Please read and review!!! **

Chapter 18

Blair was fuming. It was 8 o'clock at night on Valentine's Day, and she hadn't heard from Chuck all day. All fucking day. Not a visit, not a call, not even a text. The fucking douchebag. It was so typical Chuck to forget something like this - she probably should have expected it. But she had been hoping that he would surprise her, as he had continued to do these past few months they had been together, and plan something amazing. Apparently not. She was going to kill him.

She was raking a brush through her hair with unnecessary force when there was a soft knock on her door, followed by the appearance of Chuck. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," she replied stiffly. Then she sat and waited for him to throw himself on the ground and declare his undying love for her, before announcing the only reason he hadn't called her all day was because he had been planning a very special Valentine's Day surprise. Unfortunately, he did no such thing. And so she merely continued to sit there and stare at him, her eyes shooting daggers into his soul.

Chuck shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "What's gotten into you?" he asked in a rather rude tone.

"Nothing," she sniffed.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Why are you mad?"

"Can you honestly not think of _any_ reason that I might be mad at you right now?" she said furiously.

He paused to think for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope."

"You are such an asshole," Blair spat, turning away from him.

"And why is that?" he said in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. You can just leave."

"How about you just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it?" he said, walking towards her.

"No," she said stubbornly, getting up and walking over to her wardrobe, refusing to look at him.

"Come on Blair," he murmured, and she flinched as she felt is hot breath against her neck. He had closed the distance between them and was now standing directly behind her. She tried to spin around and push him away, but he caught her hips and held her so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Let go of me, Chuck," she ordered, her tone dangerous.

"No," he said simply, holding her tighter. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Tell me," he breathed, grinding his hips against her butt. Blair cursed herself as she felt the heat rising in her face.

"Get the fuck off of me, Chuck," she warned, elbowing him in the ribs. He gasped and let go of her, swearing.

"Fuck!" he yelped, clutching his ribs. He recovered quickly, grabbing her again and pulling her towards him with more force. "What the fuck is your deal?" he snarled.

She struggled against him, stomping on his foot, but to no avail. He had her arms pinned at her sides, and she wasn't strong enough to overpower him. "Basstard," she hissed.

"Bitch," he growled, cupping one hand over her breast as the other moved down to her thigh. He grabbed the hem of her slip and pulled it up roughly. His hand slid between her legs, centimeters away from where, in spite of how angry she was with him, she was already hot and waiting.

"Stop," she said, and he could hear a trace of pleading in her voice.

"You don't want me to stop," he growled against her neck. His fingers grazed over her panties, which were already damp from her anticipation.

"Yes I do," she insisted, fighting to keep her voice calm even as she felt her knees weaken at his touch.

"Liar," he hissed, suddenly yanking her panties aside and gliding his fingers over her entrance. She was already wet and ready. That was one of his favorite things about Blair - even when she claimed that she wanted him to stop, her body never failed to respond to his touch. And he never failed to use that against her. "You're so fucking wet for me, Blair."

"I fucking hate you," she said as her head fell back against his shoulder.

He smirked. "I fucking hate you too." He slid two fingers inside of her, and she gasped. His other hand moved down to her waist and pulled her tighter against him so that she could feel his erection against her butt. She gasped again.

He pumped his fingers faster and faster, eliciting grudging moans from Blair as she bucked her hips against his hand. "You don't really hate me, do you Blair?" he breathed as he felt her begin to clench and shake. "If you did, you wouldn't be about to come all over my hand. Tell me how you really feel."

"Fuck you," she choked out, even though she was so close to climaxing she could barely think straight.

"Say it, Blair," Chuck growled, using his thumb to rub her clit.

"I fucking love you!" she screamed just as the full force of her orgasm crashed over her.

"That's what I thought," he said in a self-satisfied voice. "Oh, and Blair?" He brought his hand up and tilted her face to the side so that he could press his lips against the corner of her mouth.

"What?" she panted.

"I fucking love you too." He paused. "And I didn't forget that it was Valentine's Day. I just love making you come when you're angry at me."

Blair spun out of his grasp and stared at him. "You asshole," she said, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that he hadn't forgotten.

"Oh, stop pretending like you didn't enjoy it," he laughed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "And besides, you can't stay angry at me for long, because I'm about to take you out for the best night of your life."

"Oh really?" Blair murmured against his lips, her anger melting away. She could never stay mad at him for any substantial amount of time.

"Yes, really. So as much as I hate to say this to you, get dressed." He let go of her and opened the door to her wardrobe.

"Not so fast, Bass. First, I think a little payback is in store for you." He raised his eyebrows as she pushed him down on to her bed and knelt on the floor before him.

"Blair, we're going to be late," he argued, trying to stand up, but she grabbed on to his thighs and held him down.

"Nice try," she murmured, dragging down his pants and boxers.

"Blair -" he began.

"Shut up," she said. And then she closed her lips his tip, and he did shut up.

**A/N: So yeah, the next chapter is going to be their Valentine's Day date... sorry, considering the timing, I couldn't resist. It really is going to be the best night ever (pretty much what I would want to have for myself if I had a valentine, and of course very appropriate for Chuck and Blair), so get excited!**


	19. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hey everyone... I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've just been very preoccupied with my own life and I haven't really felt the inspiration to write. Thank you for being patient with me, and for continuing to review this story even though it's been forever since I updated. This is the Valentine's Day chapter, FINALLY. I'm not totally crazy about it, but I think it turned out alright. I hope you like it. Please read and review! And again, sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 19 - Valentine's Day

"This better not be some kind of kinky joke, Bass," Blair warned. Following their escapades in her room, Chuck had led her to his limo and tied a blindfold around her eyes, explaining that he wanted her to be completely surprised when they arrived at their destination.

Chuck laughed. "Such a dirty mind, Waldorf. As enticing as that sounds, the blindfold is solely for the purpose of preventing you from knowing where we're going. Of course, we can always hang on to it for later if you want."

"I'm sure you would love that," Blair scoffed.

"Almost as much as you would," Chuck breathed into her ear, and Blair couldn't help but shiver slightly.

At that moment, the limo came to a halt outside their destination. "We're here," Chuck announced, grabbing Blair's hand and helping her step out on to the sidewalk. He put a protective arm around her waist to stop her from tripping, and guided her into a building. They ascended five flights of stairs before stopping again. "Okay," Chuck said. He pulled the blindfold off and Blair's mouth fell open in awe.

They were standing in a doorway, looking out on a rooftop lit solely by what looked like hundreds of white candles. There were white and red roses everywhere, neatly arranged in vases or lying strewn across the ground. Music was playing softly in the background. "Happy Valentine's Day," Chuck said softly as Blair stepped out on to the rooftop and spun around once, still completely in shock.

"Are we-?" she began in a choked voice.

"At Victrola, yes," Chuck replied before she could even ask her question. "Where it all started for us."

Blair nodded numbly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Thank you," she breathed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. Chuck let out a mental sigh of relief that Blair was happy.

"Dance with me," he said, taking her hand in his and placing his other hand on the small of her back. Blair rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music, both of them relishing the sheer bliss of that moment. Dancing always seemed to hold special significance for them - it was a way of expressing their affection for each other in the days when neither of them was brave enough to admit how they really felt. Now, it felt as if dancing connected them on an even deeper level than when they had sex. It was so innocent, and yet so incredibly intimate at the same time.

"I love you," Blair murmured.

"I love you too," Chuck whispered into her hair. And then for the next half hour, they didn't speak as they danced around the rooftop.

"Chuck?" Blair said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to kill the romantic mood, but when were you planning on taking me back to your suite?"

Chuck smirked. "I take you to a rooftop to dance by candlelight on Valentine's Day and all you can think about is getting me into bed. I knew there was a good reason for us being together."

Blair smirked right back at him. "As if you weren't thinking the exact same thing. I'm actually surprised you lasted this long."

"I could say the same of you. But honestly, Waldorf, you underestimate me."

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't thought of sex once in the past thirty minutes?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Absolutely not," Chuck drawled. "But I am trying to tell you that I was never planning on making it back to my suite. There's a room prepared downstairs for whenever you're ready. Which, predictably, seems to be right now."

"Impressive," Blair said with a smile. "Lead the way, because I'm ready for you to fuck my brains out. And I mean that in the most romantic sense, of course."

"It would be my pleasure," Chuck replied, marveling once again at how unbelievably perfect Blair was for him. He led her down to the fourth floor and into the bedroom that he kept exclusively for his own use. It too was filled with candles and rose petals, but Blair was too distracted by Chuck pushing her up against the door and sliding his tongue into her mouth to take much notice. His hands glided down to her butt and lifted her up as she knotted her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips remained locked together as he staggered backwards and tossed her down on the bed.

As she lay on the bed before him, cheeks flushed and long brown curls tumbling on to her shoulders, Chuck couldn't help but take a moment to gaze at her in admiration. "You're so fucking sexy," he said, skimming his hands up her thighs and tugging her dress up around her waist. Her panties somehow ended up on the floor seconds later. He spread her legs apart and lowered his head to leave a trail of light kisses across her stomach. His thumbs massaged circles on her inner thighs as he slowly moved his lips closer to her center. When he finally trailed his tongue along her slit, she let out a sharp gasp and her back arched up off the bed. And when he grabbed her butt and dragged her closer to him so as to delve his tongue deep inside of her, she let out a low moan of satisfaction. And when he started rubbing her clit with his thumb, her hips bucked against him and she screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

Blair was still panting when Chuck's lips found hers again in a sweet, passionate kiss. She reached up and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, allowing her fingertips to graze over the skin of his chest. They sat up together so that she could pull his shirt off, and then she obediently lifted her arms over her head as Chuck removed her dress. He lay her back down and began leaving soft kisses all over her forehead, cheeks, neck, collarbone, and shoulders. She finally guided his lips back to hers as she reached down and removed his belt before unbuttoning his pants. Taking his swollen penis in her hand, she stroked him gently for a few seconds before guiding him to her dripping entrance. With a nasty smirk on his face, he teasingly rubbed his tip along her opening, causing her to moan his name and strain her hips up towards him. Fortunately, the feeling of Blair hot and slick against him significantly weakened Chuck's resolve to torture her, and before long he slipped inside of her. Their bodies fell into familiar rhythm once more, Chuck pounding into her and Blair lifting her hips to meet his every thrust.

"Blair - " Chuck gasped out as he felt himself nearing release. "I love you."

"And I love you," Blair breathed, pressing her lips to his just as her body clenched and she climaxed for the second time that night. Chuck followed soon after, emptying himself inside of her with a groan before rolling off of her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and they lay in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, Bass, I still have to give you your Valentine's Day gift," Blair said eventually.

"I was hoping you would say that," Chuck said, kinky fantasies of Blair's gift suddenly filling his head.

Blair smiled and rolled up on to her side to face him. "Luckily, we're in the perfect place for me to give it to you."

"I hope that pun was intended," Chuck said.

"It absolutely was," she replied.

**So the next chapter will be Blair giving Chuck his gift... I'll try to get it done quicker than the last one!**


End file.
